


Kiss It All Better

by DaisyMaisy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Dean Winchester, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Caring Castiel (Supernatural), Doctor Castiel (Supernatural), F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyMaisy/pseuds/DaisyMaisy
Summary: //Not great at this but if I can, I will fix it laterAfter a fight with his father, young Dean vanished. No one could find him. But no one cared because he had presented as an omega. Sam hated how his brother had been treated before he disappeared and how no one cared after. When he grew up he became a lawyer in hopes of helping omegas. He teamed up with some police officers and some doctors. If they got whiff of something bad for omegas, they moved quickly. For years they had been trying to stop an omega prostitution ring, and they had their big break. After the raid, they had only managed to save a few omegas. One of them felt oddly familiar to Sam. But for Cas, he knew what that feeling was. And he didn't want it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Past Abbadon/Dean Winchester, Past Castiel/Meg Masters - Relationship, Sam Winchester/Jessica Moore
Comments: 122
Kudos: 276





	1. The Beginning of a Long Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lawyer and a doctor and a task force have teamed up to take down an omega trafficking ring. But what happens when one of the omegas saved in the raid looks just like a family member?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 3,151  
> Character Count: 16,758

The mornings were always the worst in his opinion. Unless he woke in Alpha’s nest with her arms around him. But this morning wasn't one of those. Those were only mornings for after he had a good night or if he was sick or in heat. None of which he was. He was a bad omega and had done very bad.

He had accidentally vomited what little he had eaten after an alpha ripped his knot out from him. Then the alpha told Alpha. She got him cleaned up and sent back out onto the floor, waiting for the next “client” as Alpha called them. Alpha after alpha knotted him, most waited for the knot to go down but some didn't. The next alpha that ripped his knot out of him had got kicked when he fell over in pain. He could feel the blood and cum slowly leaking out of him but before he could help it, his body was heaving. Trying to empty his already empty stomach.

Alpha was not pleased when she found out. His inner omega cried for her comfort, begging for her to see that he was getting sick. But she slapped him and had him taken to his cell. A place he was sent for punishment.

“Useless omega. Can’t even take a knot.” He had heard an alpha say while he was being dragged away. And he wanted to cry, tell them he was trying to be better. That he wanted to be good. Once inside the cell, he felt a prick in his arm and then everything went black.

It was cold, his body shivered and shook almost violently trying to keep him as warm as it could while he laid on his back. Dark, no light could be seen in the cell. Only when he just needed a small punishment from his alpha and he had been bad. He had been so bad. Near silent, the only sounds were the chattering of his teeth and his panted breathes. There was no one around him. Alpha wouldn’t allow that when he was bad. It smelled of blood, sweat, the seed of the alphas he'd been with earlier and vomit. He had been bleeding and vomiting when he was brought to the cell. But couldn’t think of why there’d be sweat, he wasn’t hot.  
The heavyweight around his ankle and neck told him he had made Alpha very mad. His chain and collar were tight and almost digging into his skin. Alpha only put them on when he was disobedient and caused a lot of trouble.

All five senses were working well however he still felt fuzzy and out of it. Normally the effects of the drugs had worn off by the time he woke up. He sighed when he replayed what had happened. When he tried to move pain shot up his spine, his ass aching and the scent of blood getting a little stronger.

“Knotslut.” Groans and hands around his hips, squeezing tight.

“Dirty omega.” Kicks, punches, slaps. Pain.

“Useless.” He couldn’t do what he was supposed to, even when he tried.

His eyes began to water as he managed to roll over and curl up for any amount of heat he could get while his inner omega cried for comfort from Alpha. Comfort that he wasn’t going to get until he was punished and learned his lesson. The omega was often left alone for long periods, never truly knew how long. The only time anyone came near him was to bring him a bottle of water and sometimes a little bit of food and vitamins when he was sick.

Alpha came in from time to time as well. And sometimes she’d sit with the male’s head in his lap and stroke his hair. His inner omega cherished those moments and would strive for more of them. But Alpha was only that nice when he performed well. Today he didn’t, was it even the same day? And now Alpha was standing in front of him, growling.

“You pathetic, ungrateful little shit!” Alpha growled while stepping closer. “You can never do as you're told, can you?” She scolded and lifted her foot to deliver a hard kick.  
He whimpered and tried to curl up more to protect his core while he tried to get the words to leave his throat and answer his alpha.

“Answer me!” She used her Alpha Voice while she kicked him again.

“Ai-ain’t do n-nothin’ right...” he stuttered, voice quiet and hoarse from the choking and screaming. “...Al-alpha...I...I-I ain’t d-d-do not-nothin’ right...”

Alpha seemed satisfied in his answer. But still unleashed her wrath upon him. “Maybe now you’ll learn.” She panted before walking out and slamming the door.

“...’m so-sorry Alp-Alpha...” he managed after she left, trying not to cry.

Everything hurt. His chest and stomach felt horrible. He was pretty sure his back was bleeding and his already abused ass was an angry shade of red. Laying in the quiet all he could do was think of how much he wanted his alpha to hold him and tell him he did what he could. But she would only tell him of how he fucked up, of how she knew he could do better and needed to try. Because he was her prized pet and needed to live up to those expectations.

What he didn’t expect so soon however was the door to open and an unknown man enter. They never brought any clients to his cell. Alpha said this was his place, and only she stays there with him. The normal guy that brought him food and water would toss it to him and leave. This man was walking in and closing the door. “This is wrong! Alpha, help!” His inner omega cried as his scent filled with fear.

Inner omega kept begging for him to seek comfort in the faint scent of Alpha while the logical side told him he’d be punished if he moved and he was too weak for another one so soon.

“Hello, little omega.” The man spoke in a slimy voice that sent shivers down his spine, a voice he recognized as pain. “A little birdie told me that you’ve been misbehaving lately. Said you needed some more training.” The man walked over, setting his bag down. “Let’s get started, shall we?”

He tried to move away and had managed to get a bit away before the chain around his ankle pulled him back. The man dragged him by the chain to the worn-out mattress the omega slept on.

“Al-alpha!” He cried, trying to get away from the male. “No! Al-alpha!”

“She’s not here to help you, twenty-six.” The man growled and delivered a hard blow to the omega’s head.

All movements ceased as he slowly lost consciousness.

Nearly a week later Abbadon returned to the compound. She expected her omega to be better trained and better behaving. She expected to smell her omega’s fear when she entered the room. But didn’t anticipate what she found instead. The omega on the floor in a puddle of nearly dry blood between his spread legs and down his abdomen. She couldn’t smell anything coming off him. His face looked horrible and the smell of alpha arousal was faint but there, his arm was bent unnaturally. She felt sick looking over the omega’s abused body.

“Twenty-six?” She asked as she slowly stepped closer. 

“Omega?” She kneeled, trying to wake him. 

“Omega wake up.” She shook his shoulders, using her Alpha Voice.

“He’s been out for a while, dear.” The slimy voice spoke from the doorway.

Alpha was pissed when she looked at him. He had hurt the omega more than he was supposed to. Standing and using every inch of her height, she stalked toward him with a glare and growl that bared her teeth. How could she make money off the omega if he couldn't even stay conscious?

“I told you he was to be whipped and left alone. This is not what I told you to do, Alastair.” She snarled at the beta.

“Azazel told me you wanted me to find the problem and fix it. Well, I found the problem and I fixed it. He was disobeying because he was pregnant.” The man, Alastair, shrugged. “So I made sure it wouldn’t happen again."

Abby looked to the omega then back to Alastair and narrowed her eyes dangerously. “Get out. Now.”

Alastair rolled his eyes a left, mumbled about how sentimental his old companion had become. Once he was gone she turned back to go to the omega. The eye that wasn’t swollen shut was partly open, looking around slowly.

“Al-alpha?” The sounds broke her heart, barely a whisper.

She may have been a cruel alpha but she did love this omega, he had been with her for years and had become loyal to her.

“I’m right here, omega.” She sat down next to him and moved his head into her lap. “I shouldn’t have had him watch you.”

“Tr-tried A-Alpha...be be-bet-better.” He tried to keep his eye open to look at her but he was struggling. “B-be good f-for...fo-for you.”

Alpha gently stroked his hair and held him. She had to stay calm so he’d be calm too. And she had remained calm until she felt him go limp against her. She focused on the feeling of his chest, waiting for him to take a breath.

“Omega?” She gently shook him, with no response.

After minutes of trying to wake him, she got up and slowly left the room. Maybe he just needed rest and time to heal. She'd leave him be for a while. For now, they had an auction to set up for. And high profile guests to please.

"Do you think this is the best way to do this?" Sam asked again.

"The only way we're gonna know if this is the best course of action is to investigate it ourselves." Benny replied.

"Yeah but if," he paused and waited for the people to pass by. "If someone recognizes us, it could blow the whole thing."

"So we talk our way out of it." The deputy nodded his head to his lawyer friend and headed to the big warehouse.

Sam felt sick as he walked with his companion. The thought of buying another human being made him want to puke. But he knew Benny was right. If they were to bring this down, they had to be completely sure of how they operated. So he stayed behind his friend as they entered the building.

It smelled strongly of terrified omega and pleased alphas and betas. Sam and Benny were wearing scent blockers so they couldn't be scented. More so Sam. He had a hard time controlling his emotions with this topic. Omegas being kidnapped and sold off. Because, what if that's what happened to his brother? What if his brother was killed by some alpha for not taking his knot?

"You with me brother?" Benny gently touched the taller male's shoulder when he noticed Sam staring off.

"What if this is what Dean went through?" He whispered. He had told the other all about his brother and why he started fighting for omega rights.

"You can't think like that right now. We have to keep our cover." He led the taller male father into the building. "Let's just get a drink and look around some."

They navigated through the building, sipping on drinks so they blended in some more. They had split up to cover more ground and gather more information. Sam felt disgusted as he observed the rooms where omegas could be "tested" and "examined". Through his years of doing this he learned if an omega had a lot of scars, it meant that they fought back a lot. Or so the alphas and betas trying to buy them thought. In reality, it just meant whoever had them last liked to beat on the omega. Half an hour into their investigating all they   
guests were brought into the main area and a red-headed woman stood upon the stage, smiling out at the crowd.

"Welcome!" She called. "I'm Abbadon, now you've all had the opportunity to look about and see the omegas up close. Now it's time for the auction part of tonight. All final purchases will be paid to me directly. If you don't pay up, your body won't turn up. Let the bidding begin."

Shivers went down the lawyer's back as he gently touched the ring on his finger. What would his omega do if he didn't come home one night? The thought then went to the families of all the omegas here tonight. They all had families and the omegas had just been taken with no warning. Omega after omega was brought onto the stage. Most of them were bought while some of them didn't get any bids.

He knew they had to do this tonight. They had to raid this place and save these omegas. They had to stop this once and for all. And if Sam could not get the help of the police force, he'd do it himself. But judging by the way that Benny was practically shaking with rage as he watched the scene, he didn't think it'd be a problem.

Once they were out of there and back to the station they relayed all of the information they had gathered back to the other officers of the omega task force. The raid was going down tonight. Benny called their doctor friend at the hospital to let him know so he'd be prepared for the sudden swamp of hurt omegas. He watched as Sam talked on the phone with his   
omega and let her know what was going on.

"I love you brother, but you ain't coming along on this." The Louisiana native sighed as he looked up at the male.

"What? Why?" Sam frowned as he stood straighter, inner alpha growling at him that he needed to assert his dominance.

"Calm down," Benny growled, his alpha feeling threatened. "You got a pup on the way. I ain't gonna let Jess raise the pup on her own. You're staying behind."

Sam knew Benny was right, but he didn't like how he said it. This lead to a little alpha off that ended when they both received a hit upside their heads. They both rubbed the back of their heads and mumbled grumpily.

"That's enough boys." Sherriff Mills looked between them. "Sam, you're not going because I promised your omega you were only working the safe cases. Going on a raid is not safe. Therefore you're not going. But neither are you, Benny. Andrea just called, needs you home now."

Both alphas huffed at the beta but still quit their bickering. Benny finished up his stuff and headed home for the night, telling Jody to call if she needed anything. Sam said he and Jess would be waiting at the hospitals for the incoming omegas.

Jess was not happy when she found this information out. She may have been shorter and omega, but Sam still kind of feared her. If she was mad at him, she made it known. Very clearly. Like now for example. He had to get her coffee and snacks and do anything else she asked.

She was currently sitting with their doctor friend, Castiel. He was a strange alpha. Kept to himself, spoke properly, always had on a suit under his lab coat, still wore his ring. He moved to town a few years ago from Illinois. No one knew much other than he had a mate and now he didn't. But he was still good company to have and the only doctor that was willing to treat omegas like humans and not trash or slaves.

"Hey Cas, I got a question for you. Is it normal for a pup to kick this much?" Jess looked to the alpha next to her, leaning back in the chair a little.

"How often is 'this much'?" The raven-haired male asked, using finger quotes.

"A lot. He only stops when I lay down or am eating. Sometimes he'll stop when Sam growls." She gently ran her hand over her belly.

"May I feel?" He moved a little closer, looking to Sam when he heard the growl.

"Hush Samuel, he's a doctor. Yes Cas, you may."

Just before he could feel what the omega had meant about the kicks, the doors slammed open and omegas were being brought in. Castiel jumped up quickly and got his gloves on. Nurses were quick to start getting the omegas sorted into groups of the most urgent. Castiel was about to enter a room when he was called over by an officer.

"It's bad doc, I've never seen so much blood." The officer was new, Castiel could tell from the pale look on his face. "I don't think he'll make it."

"We'll do our best to make sure he does." Castiel gently put his hand of the officer's shoulder before he looked to the medics bringing the patient over. "Oh my."

One medic was holding bandages while another was doing compressions and two more were moving the stretcher. "Trauma one," Castiel called and quickly went to work.  
Half an hour of trying to keep the omega's heart beating while making sure his wounds didn't continue to bleed, they finally managed to get him to stabilize. This omega looked horrible. There was blood in his hair, half his face was swollen, his left arm had been broken and the sickest thing was it looked like he had been raped with a sharp object not to mention the stab wounds on his lower abdomen.

After getting all of the omegas treated Castiel went back to Sam and Jess. Both had been waiting for any kind of update. Sam was watching the male's face while trying to read him for any information, lawyer tactic. Jess slapped her alpha's arm and told him to give the doctor a moment to let his brain catch up. He seemed a little distracted.

"...how could someone hurt an omega like that?" Cas was staring at a room, lost in thought. This one had hit a little too close to home.

"Like what?!" Sam exclaimed, exasperated. He wanted, no needed, to know what was going on. "Like what Cas?!"

When he didn't receive an answer he went to the room that the doctor had been staring at. He slowly opened the door and entered, slowly drawing back the curtain that prevented someone from outside of the door to see inside. The lawyer felt sick when he looked over the unconscious omega. But when he stared at his face, really stared, he took a step back in shock and horror.

There was no way this could be true. No way this could be.

"Dean?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any plot holes, typos or any other mistakes. Let me know if you find any or if you have any suggestions. Thank you for reading.


	2. My Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks have gone by. The lawyer is determined to learn the identity of the omega his doctor friend has become protective over. Little do they know things are going to get complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 3,152  
> Character Count: 16, 591

It had been three weeks since the raid. Sam had Castiel test his blood against the omega with the bloody abdomen, an urge of needing to know almost consuming him. Even if the lawyer did not like how close the doctor was getting to this patient, he still needed to know. There had been a fifty percent similarity between the two, but to be completely sure Castiel wanted some of the DNA the Winchester family had given the police back in Kansas. And that meant Sam had to call his parents, who he hadn’t talked to since he left for Stanford.

Jess told him if he didn’t do that she would. She had wanted to meet them for a while, and she was close to having their pup. She told him that their pup deserved to know its grandparents. Sam gave up and called. That’s how they got here. Standing outside of Sam and Jessica’s home, awkwardly staring and trying to make small talk. The last time they spoke, John told Sam if he walked out of the door that he shouldn’t come back. But Mary would sometimes sneak calls to him around the holidays.

“Sam, invite them in!” Jess called from the couch, she wasn’t supposed to do a lot of walking so her alpha made her stay on the couch.

“Who’s that?” Mary asked with a smile.

“My mate. Come in,” he stepped back and opened the door some more. “She’ll kill me if you don’t.”

Mary looked up at Sam, chuckling softly as she slowly entered the home and looked around curiously. John watched his mate then looked to his younger son before stepping in. The taller alpha closed the door once they were in and led them to the living room where Jess was waiting excitedly.

“Baby, these are my parents.” He sat down next to his mate and held her hand. She was strong and he needed a little bit of that right now. “Mom, Dad, this is Jess.”

“Nice to meet you.” Jess smiled as she looked over at the older couple, observing them for a moment. Sam never talked about his parents so she was determined to learn as much as she could.

Mary smelled like beta and freshly baked apple pie, she was beautiful and Jess had a feeling that she’d get along with her. John, however, smelled of alpha and leather with cheap whiskey. He looked mean and with the way he kept glaring at Sam, Jess didn’t think she’d get along with him. They were both staring at her at the moment though. Mary had a more gentle demeanor, it would have been easy to mistake her for an omega. She had kind, soft blue eyes that almost looked green. Jess liked the way the few strands of silver in the beta’s hair mixed with the soft blonde and swirled into long curls. John was almost the complete opposite.

He was rough, everything screamed alpha. His short dark hair had gone a little grey at the roots, his beard was more silver than his hair. Where Mary had a soft glow about her, he was dark and had a slight air of danger.

“Did you bring something we could use to test against this omega?” Sam almost barked out, cutting off all small talk. He was desperate to figure out if this omega was his big brother. “I need it.”

John growled and went to speak but stopped when Mary put her hand on his knee. “Sammy,” she started and Jess could feel Sam’s eye roll. “Could we just take a moment to catch up? You’ve got a mate and you’re going to have a pup, you got the lawyer job. We just want to get to know you before this starts. Because...what if it’s not Dean?”

“I know what I have. You’d know too but I was told not to come back when I told you I was going to college. Don’t even say that.” He huffed. “There is an unidentified omega laying in a hospital bed with no family to be there for him and we may not know if it’s actually Dean but he still needs some people there for him. I had my blood compared and it’s a fifty percent match but the only way to be certain is to test some of Dean’s from before.”

“Could just ask him what he remembers.” John challenged with a growl, how dare he speak to his Mary in such a tone?

“Sure, let’s go. Right now.” Sam growled, wanting to put his father in his place. This was his home, he was dominant. He’d use any tone he pleased.

“Alright boys, put it away. In case you haven’t noticed I’m pregnant and I’m sure Mary here wouldn’t want to pull you two apart on her own. We can go up in a few minutes. It won’t kill either of you to sit and have a civil conversation. Sam, go call Cas and let him know we will be there shortly.” Jess looked to her mate. “Please?”

The male nodded and stood, after kissing his mate’s head softly. With a glare, he left his parents and mate to go to the kitchen. Once Sam was out of sight Jess looked to John and narrowed her eyes. Mary couldn’t fight off the small smile that was starting to spread across her lips as Jess chewed John out and all he could do was stare in shock. She loved John, she truly did. But she would choose her kids over him if it came down to it. And she was liking her son’s mate. Though she hoped she didn’t have to choose.

An hour later they were standing with Cas, who looked exhausted. His hair was a mess, he had dark circles under his eyes and his tie was undone, just hanging from his neck. He appeared as if he hadn’t slept in days which could be explained as he had been sitting in with the omega. The first thing Sam smelled off Cas was exhausted alpha, then the worry and concern. Which freaked him out a little. The worst scenarios flashed through his mind.

“Did something happen?” The lawyer frowned, noting how the male wouldn’t move farther than a few steps from the door.

“He woke up not too long ago, he had a nightmare and kept crying for someone to stop. He’s scared. He did say his name is Twenty-six,” Cas’s voice sounded deeper like he was getting sick. “He keeps asking for a female alpha and he jumps at just about everything. I’m the only one he doesn’t panic with when someone’s in the room or if he’s touched.”

Hearing that his brother was attaching to this doctor hurt the lawyer a bit more than he expected. Sam entered the room slowly and looked over the omega. It pained him to think that this could be his brother, the one that protected him from everything, and the things he’d been through.

Castiel frowned and looked at Jess. “Your alpha is an assbutt.” He huffed before entering the room. He had just told the lawyer that the omega was scared of everything and he walks in all alpha-like.

When Twenty-six first awoke all he had seen when he opened his eyes was blinding light surrounding a man who seemed to be speaking to him. But he couldn’t understand what the man was saying. All he could think was he had finally pissed off Alpha and she had him killed. He was dead, and this man was an angel.

“Can you hear me?” The man’s lips moved and the omega didn’t expect to hear such a deep voice from someone with such a sweet face. Maybe he wasn’t an angel, maybe he was a demon and he was in hell.

The scent of alpha had the omega frozen with wide eyes as he finally realized where he was when the light dimmed and the pain intensified. He was in the hospital, which meant Alpha had been really mad and punished him severely. A whimper slipped out without his permission and he started begging for Alpha, he needed to apologize. Had he made her so mad that she hurt him this bad, hospital bad? She had only sent him away once before but she came back to get him. Would she be coming back for him this time? His inner omega cried for his Alpha while his logic told him to shut up and stay quiet. If he didn’t make a sound and did everything he was supposed to then Alpha would come back for him.

“Can you tell me your name?” The man asked gently, very carefully wiping some drool from the omega’s lip. Twenty-six had decided he was an angel because a demon wouldn’t wipe the drool from an omega.

“T-twe...twenty-six.” He answered while he watched the doctor, tilting his head just a little. “Wh-where’s Al...Alpha?”

“You have an alpha?” Doctor Novak, according to his white coat, asked while examining with his eyes. Twenty-six still liked Angel better.

What did he mean by that? Did Alpha not send him here? Did she leave him for good now? What was going to happen to him now? With watering eyes the omega nodded and looked down, praying to whatever god was out there to bring him back to his alpha. The angel asked him questions and got him examined more thoroughly. The omega laid there and watched, only speaking to answer questions. Over the next two days he had been poked with a lot of needles, none of which made him feel funny or sent him into a heat. He liked that, and the angel was the only one to do it. That made the omega feel a little better because the alpha was taking care of him like his Alpha did when he was sick.

Maybe that’s all this was. Maybe he was just sick and once the nice doctor angel said he was better Alpha would come back and take him home. Take him back to her nest and tell him he had been good. Twenty-six still asked to call Alpha and tell her that he was doing good and he was better. That he could come home soon. He asked every day for weeks.  
One day his angel had given him a soft blanket and he wrapped the omega up in the warmth, he had just taken the blanket out of one of the warmers in the hospital. Doctor angel sat with him and told him about his lawyer friend, Sam. They thought he was a man named Dean and he had been missing for years. But the omega couldn’t remember anything from his earlier years.

“Sam called his parents and they’re coming to see you if you’re up for it.” Doctor angel informed him, frowning as he watched the omega’s eyes widen as his body starts to tremble. 

“It’s okay. You don’t have to see them if you don’t want to. I can talk to them for you.”

After he managed to calm down a little bit, the omega waited for his supposed family with his doctor angel. However, all he could think about was what if this wasn’t his family and Alpha found out? She’d be furious but would she come back for him then? His thoughts disappeared from his mind as Twenty-six watched his doctor angel get up and walk toward the door. The omega accidentally whined as he was left alone, but the angel of a man stood right outside of the door where he could still be seen which made the omega feel a little better.

Twenty-six watched as doctor angel spoke to somebody or multiple people. He felt a little anxious because he couldn’t see who the angel was talking to until a tall man suddenly walked in. The room was rapidly filled with the scent of terrified omega and a faint scent of the doctor who had been with him all day. All Twenty-six could smell was anger and betrayal from the alpha and his inner omega yelled at him to fix it before he was punished. But he couldn’t move, he couldn’t move a single muscle and his chest felt too tight to expand and let in oxygen to breathe.

“Sam.” Doctor angel came back into the room, stepping between them. “You need to stop before he has a panic attack. His stitches will rip.”

“He needs to know who he is Cas.” The tall man, Sam who Twenty-six realized was the name of the doctor’s lawyer friend, looked down at him.

“Not like this.” Angel man narrowed his eyes. “You need to calm down. And he needs time to process the information. Besides, we still don't know one-hundred percent.”

“I-I...I-I wanna he-hear…” No, he didn’t but maybe it would make this alpha calm down. “Please? I'll be-be good, pr-prom...promise.”

They both looked to him when he spoke, both looked surprised. At first Twenty-six was filled with immediate tension, why had he spoken without permission? The more he messes up, the longer it will be until he sees Alpha. And he wanted his Alpha, it had been so long. When the smell of angry alpha leaves, he relaxes just a bit. The tall man, Sam, left the room and a few minutes of being alone had gone by before an older blonde woman entered the room slowly.

The woman came over and sat down in the chair next to the omega, she smelled like beta so she was less likely to attack him but she still could which made him relax just a little. Watching her closely, Twenty-six sat up and stayed as far from her as he could without getting out of the bed. The doctor angel did not approve of him getting out of bed, he learned that when he tried to get out of bed to use the bathroom without permission. His eyes focused on the arm of the chair the woman sat in as she started to tell him about her two children.

As she continued to talk, Twenty-six zoned out and his mind wandered.

“Mommy? Can I hold Sammy?” The small boy with blonde hair that hung down in his eyes asked, looking up to the woman.

“Of course, but you have to sit first so you don’t drop little Sammy.” His mother replied, a soft smile on her lips as she looked to her older son.

He hopped onto the couch as quickly as he could, excited to hold the baby and looked to his mother expectantly. Waiting for the little blue bundle to be placed in his lap he whined and pouted but once he had his arms around his little brother, Dean watched him closely with a grin.

“Hi Sammy,” he whispered. “Daddy’s working late tonight, so he can’t put you to bed. But Mommy said I could do it. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure there aren’t any monsters to hurt you.”

Mary watched with a warm smile, listening to her oldest son's whispers. Unbeknownst to the small boy, his mother had taken a photo of the two. It would go into a scrapbook she and her husband had started when Dean was born.

That photo was now sitting in Twenty-six’s lap as he looked over it. He didn’t know where the memory came from but it filled him with a feeling of protectiveness and sadness. Was this one of his memories or was it just something his mind created at the sight of the photo? Could he be this Dean everyone was talking about?

“Dean and Sam were very close. Dean sort of treated Sam like his child, I didn’t find it a surprise when he presented as omega. Sam loved his brother, even more, when Dean presented.” Mary, she had told him her name when she first started talking, smiled softly at him. She hadn’t forced the idea of him being Dean onto him, more so let him come to that conclusion.

“He said when he presented as alpha, I’d have to let him protect me. Because I had protected him for a long time and it was my turn to be protected. Dad didn’t like that,” Twenty-six whispered, looking from his blanket to the woman. He was surprised at the lack of stutter, normally he couldn't speak without one unless it was just him and Alpha in a calm environment. “I kind of remember.”

“That’s right.” She smiled and nodded, looking over him. “Do you remember your name?”

Slowly, the omega nodded. His name wasn’t Twenty-six, his name was Dean Winchester. His little brother was standing in the hallway because Dean was afraid of him. He had been taken after arguing with his father and he had just turned seventeen when he was taken. 

What did this mean for him and Alpha if he went with his family?

Abbadon was sitting in a cell down at the police station. She had been sitting there since the night of the raid. She should have known better than to lower security that night, especially since the protest from omega rights had increased in the area. But her police informant, a man she had worked with in the area before and trusted, had told her they'd be fine. Last time she listened to him, maybe she'd have him killed when she gets out of this mess. Alastair had warned her who to work with and she hadn't listened.

Of course, she didn't listen. Alastair was below her, they were not equal like he pretended to be. But now, here she was left sitting with nothing but her mind. No one came around unless it was to bring her some food and water which was what she had done to break omegas. Even then it was a short interaction. Now she knew what it was like for her omega, her little Twenty-six. What had happened to him after the raid? He had been injured so she expected a hospital but she wanted to be sure.

"Excuse me," she looked to the guard who was bringing her today's lunch. "Could you tell me what happened to my omega?"

"You had an omega in that mess?" He stuck up his nose at her.

"Yes. Twenty-six. Where is he?" She growled, slowly walking toward the door. "Where is my omega?"

"It's a stupid omega, why would I care?" An ally Abbadon thought, maybe she could use him to bust her out of here.

They continued to talk for a little while and sure enough, she managed to talk him into helping her escape. Alastair and Azazel would be coming along as they were the only two she completely trusted. They would move tonight and once she was out, she'd find her omega.

"I'm coming Twenty-six, just you wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any plot holes, typos or any other mistakes. Please, let me know if you find any or if you have any suggestions for upcoming chapters. Thank you for reading!


	3. Pain Before Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean spent the day with his mother and after she leaves he tries to get a little rest. But Abbadon had different plans for the omega. John isn't happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 3,420  
> Character Count: 18,077

Dean had spent the day with his mother, trying to remember things. But he struggled to remember a lot. He knew his name, his family members, Mary told him about Sam’s college and the fight between his father and brother. Which had been a bit similar to the fight he had before he was taken. 

John stayed outside of the room, wouldn’t even look through the windows of the door. Sam wouldn’t come in either, afraid he’d scare Dean more. But the omega tried to be okay with them, tried not to react to their presence. After all, they were family. However, he couldn’t bring himself to truly believe they wouldn’t hurt him especially the alphas. When Sam tried to come in a second time, Dean had accidentally made a string of whimpers and pained noises.

The entire day had been exhausting. And he still couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that he had a family. Alpha had told him he didn’t have one anymore because they left him, that she was all he needed. And he believed her because Alpha wouldn’t lie to him, right? Mary left him a while ago to go get some rest for the night and told Dean he should rest as well. But he couldn’t seem to relax, almost like he knew something bad would happen. His doctor angel hadn’t been in to see him since his family showed up. And Dean wanted, more so needed, to see him. This alpha made it better, he wasn't scared of him. He could relax with this alpha. But what if Alpha caught him with another alpha? Would she be mad at him?

Sam had spent most of his day sitting outside of his brother’s room, listening to his mother’s voice and trying to make out the words his brother was saying. But his voice was too quiet which made it hard to figure out what he was saying. All Sam could think was how he wanted to hurt the people that terrorized his big brother to the point he was scared to talk. He could hear Dean asking for this alpha and Sam had an idea who it was. Time to call in some favors.

“I’ll be back Jess.” He kissed his mate’s head and walked off before she could ask any questions.

The younger Winchester brother headed down to the station where the people from the raid were being held because the district attorney was sitting on it to let the people that ran the ring to sit in cages like they made the omegas. Sam felt good knowing that more people were joining the fight for omegas.

He gave a nod to the guard sitting outside the holding area. Once the door opened the male entered and looked around. Because he wasn’t on the raid, he had no idea just how many people had been arrested. And it made him sick when he saw almost all of the cells filled. However, as he looked through them he couldn’t find the woman he was looking for. The red-haired woman that had run the auction, Abbadon if he remembered correctly.

As he continued to look he noticed two more of the cells were empty. A feeling of dread settled in his stomach. They could be going after Dean. Sam didn’t think he’d ever moved any quicker than he did while trying to get back to the hospital. He didn’t even take the car, he sprinted the entire way. But he was still too late.

Abbadon had been out for just over an hour. It took her less than ten minutes to find her omega. She used the rest of the time to plan how to get him out. Once that was done, it was time to put the plan into action. When she entered the room, her omega was snuggled in a blanket and watching out of the window. It had been a while since she let him see the outside. And looking over him all she could do was smile softly.

“Hello, little omega.” She hummed while walking over to the side of his bed.

“A-Alph-Alpha.” Twenty-six smiled and tried to move closer but had to stop and hold his stomach for a moment.

“Don’t move, little omega. I came to bring you home.” Abbadon hummed. “I already have the paperwork. But I need you to act scared when we leave the room, alright honey?”

When the omega agreed, Abbadon smiled and helped him change into some clothes she brought with her for him. After he was all dressed they slowly walked out. It was going pretty smooth until a raven haired doctor came over.

“Excuse me,” he stopped them. “Dean can’t leave yet. He’s not well enough. Who are you?”

“I work with the police department. They suspect that his alpha is out. I was told to bring him to a safe house so we could protect him better. These are the orders.” Abbadon handed over the paperwork.

That seemed to make the doctor back off. Her omega whimpered and looked to the doctor. She wanted to rip this man’s throat out with her teeth now. But they continued to move. Once they were in the car her omega snuggled up to her. He reeked of that doctor so Abbadon shoved him off the seat and made him sit on the floor, he'd be paying for that. Alastair was driving and Azazel was sitting in the back with them. He always had a liking for Twenty-six, more specifically his mouth. The things the omega used to say and scream amused him, but the magical powers of the blow jobs he gave were almost as good.

Abbadon smelled pissed so the boys knew Dean would be in for it. They’d have a show to watch, and maybe they could take part in the actions. Who knows? When they arrived at the abandoned house they planned on squatting in until they could get out of town, Alastair and Azazel were tasked with bringing Twenty-six in. The omega had fallen asleep during the car ride. Alastair wanted to splash him with water to wake him. But Azazel had a better idea. Once he was strapped up as the red-haired alpha wanted, Azazel leaned down into the omega’s ear and whispered to him.

Alastair started to howl with laughter as they watched the front of Twenty-six’s pants darken with liquid. He started trembling and opened his eyes. Azazel always had a talent for using words to terrify people where Alastair worked better with blades. Abbadon used the worse kind of torture of all, she made her victims love her and then crushed their hearts. It was a method that took time, but never did it fail to completely break her victim.

“Open up!” Sam yelled while he pounded on his parent's hotel door.

“Sammy?” Mary frowned while opening the door, the beta had been asleep. Her hair was a little messy and she was wearing her long white nightgown, her eyes barely open. But this was urgent, Sam had to get them awake.

“Dean’s gone.” He panted. “So are three of the people that were holding him.”

“What?” Mary was now fully awake. This couldn’t be happening, her baby was gone. Again.

Sam explained what was going on and what he had so far. He had called in Benny and Sheriff Mills. They were reviewing security tapes and talking to people at the station. Sam wasn’t allowed to investigate this because of personal connections. But he needed to find his brother and needed him to be okay.

As he kept rambling he was let into the room. He quickly realized that only half of the bed had been slept in. Which meant his father wasn’t in bed with his mother. Where was he? Crazy theories began to fill his head. Was his father involved in Dean’s disappearance?

“Where’s Dad?” Sam turned to his mother who took a deep breath and sighed.

“I made him get another room. We fought. About you and Dean.” She wrapped her arms around her stomach as she looked down. She had chosen her boys over her mate, it hurt but she felt like she had no other choice.

Sam sighed and wrapped his arms around his mother, hugging her close like he did when he was younger and his parents would fight. Right now though, he needed his dad. Maybe he could help him track down Dean and take out these bastards once and for all. That thought made him pause. Was he prepared to murder for his brother?

The answer was yes. He was prepared to murder for his brother.

After Mary kicked him out John went to a bar. He had a few drinks and just sat while thinking to himself. He decided he wanted to go see Dean. Because as much as he acted like a mean alpha, he still loved his son. And his disappearance had hurt John more than he showed. He blamed himself for Dean getting taken. If he hadn't been so controlling over Dean, the omega wouldn’t have left.

But he never let anyone else see his pain. That’d make him a weak alpha and he had a beta to protect. After Sam presented as alpha, John was less worried about him. But the world was still cruel to anyone that wasn’t an alpha so he was concerned for Mary. When the laws were changed so betas were equals to alphas, he was less worried.  
John still blamed himself for what happened to Dean. With a sigh, he got up, paid his tab and headed to the hospital. When he got there he spotted a woman holding Dean up while they talked to that doctor that Sam referred to as Cas. And the doctor was letting them walk away.

This wasn’t right. Something was going on. Was this doctor in on it? John decided to follow the woman and Dean. The omega looked small and so damaged. It made John’s alpha want to hold his son close and never let him go. Because this was his fault, it was his fault his son was so broken.

Dean used to have the brightest smile. He could light up any room with that smile. And he cared so much about what everyone else was feeling. Deep down, John knew Dean would be an omega before he even presented. But he didn’t want to believe it because Dean would have so much trouble in his life.

The fight that made Dean leave had been over the stupidest thing. John was mad that Dean had made a friend who was alpha. That wasn't what pissed John off though, Dean had a lot of alpha friends. But what Dean didn’t realize that this alpha, in particular, had the intention of mating the omega. John knew that the second he saw the alpha. It could have been handled better, but John let his anger control him.

As he watched Dean being pulled out of the car parked outside a house, John felt the same anger start to rise. However, he couldn’t let it control him this time. His alpha was roaring at him to protect the omega. Right now though, he needed to figure out what was going on. For a moment he considered calling Sam and informing him of what was happening.  
That thought flew from his mind when he heard a scream from inside the house. John left his phone in the car so it wouldn’t get him caught and made sure the gun he always carried was tucked in his waistband and was loaded. Afterward, he was moving to the house quickly and silently while thanking his training from the marines for making him this stealthy.  
He peeked in the windows as he headed around to the back. The only light was from the basement window. Kneeling, John carefully peered inside to see if he could find the source of the screams. And it made him sick.

Dean was strapped up on a table, the bandages that were on his lower stomach had been removed and John could see the carvings that had been stitched shut. Two men were standing over the omega, one talking in his ear while the other sliced and carved away. The woman who had walked Dean out of the hospital was standing in the corner, watching with a sick smirk.

Without a second thought, John stood and went to the back door, checking the handle to see if it was unlocked. When he found that it was he quietly entered, gun in front of him in case there were more of them as he tried to silently move and search the house. He could still hear the omega’s cries and pleads for the pain to stop. His alpha was roaring for him to fix it but he had other things to do first.

“Abby, stop getting pissed off. You told us to do this.” Alastair turned to his companion.

“What are you talking about? I’m not pissed.” Abbadon frowned before she smelled it.

There was another alpha in the house. No one was supposed to be here, it was foreclosed. All three stopped and looked at one another. Azazel stayed with the omega while Abbadon and Alastair headed upstairs to check out the scent. Twenty-six was barely conscious, groaning quietly and trying to keep his eyes open. He slowly looked to the beta next to him and fought to stay awake.

Azazel heard a struggle upstairs. So he went to investigate. He saw Alastair laying dead on the floor with a twisted neck, Abbadon in a struggle with a bigger male. It only took a second before he realized who this man was. It was John Winchester. And it only took another second before Azazel was gone.

John had been waiting for them to come upstairs. He expected them to split up. And they did, playing right into his plan. The female went upstairs while the male stayed downstairs. It was easy to take out the male. All John did was slid up behind him, grabbed his jaw and top of his head before twisting as hard as he could. The sound normally would have sent chills down his spine, but knowing who this man was and what he was doing to his son made it so easy. Now to take out the woman.

She was coming down the stairs. He could hear the stairs creaking from both the second floor and the basement. John wasn't concerned about the other man, he seemed scrawny and John could take him easy. The woman, however, had power. She'd be a challenge.

Once she was at the bottom he attacked. And they struggled. John faintly heard the sound of a door closing but he was busy getting the upper hand over this alpha. With a hard shove, he pushed her down. On the way down she hit her head on the table which knocked her unconscious. John panted as he looked down at her.

The alpha dragged her body down to the basement and used some of the chains to tie her up. After he was sure she wouldn't go anywhere John went to his son's side. Shrugging his jacket off he laid it over the sleeping boy. He looked exhausted. At that moment, John made a promise. He was never going to let anyone hurt him ever again. John didn't think he'd be able to live with himself if something were to happen to the omega again.

John called Sam to have him come take Dean back to the hospital. He was going to stay and have a small chat with the alpha that took Dean from the hospital. He had some ideas on how to get some information out of her. The other man coming back was just a bonus. Now he had two bastards to interrogate. He knew Sam probably wasn't going to approve of this because John was going to do some illegal stuff.

But the younger Winchester brother agreed before taking his older brother out of there. John wanted to go with him and make sure Dean was okay. But his alpha told him to stay and make sure these scumbags would never hurt the omega or any omega ever again.

Once Sam was gone, John got the female alpha strapped up to the table like they had Dean. Only she wouldn't be getting off this table alive. Now all he had to do was sit and wait for her to wake up.

"Do you know why we chose Dean?" The male looked to John, smirking. "Because his grandfather promised me the first omega in the family. And if none presented as omega, I was to take your mate. After all, betas were the same as omegas."

"What are you talking about?" John frowned. He knew Mary's father didn't like him, but would he go that far? To hurt Mary just to get at him?

"Oh yeah, daddy dearest didn't want his daughter anywhere near you. So it was my job to keep you away. Told him it would cost him though. Don't you know who I am?"

John had no clue who this man was. But this story made him pause. Because he remembered hearing Samuel and Deana, Mary's parents, arguing about something like this. They referred to the man as "yellow eyes" and taking a closer look at the man John could see why. In the light, his eyes looked a shade of yellow. But why would Samuel make such a deal? Just to keep John from Mary? It was John's fault, Dean was hurt because John loved Mary and Samuel didn't like it.

"Stop talking Azazel." The woman croaked, slowly opening her eyes. "You talk too much."

John gagged the man, Azazel, before he went to the alpha's side. He looked over her and smirked a little. She had given off a vibe of power and danger but tied up on the table like this she could easily be mistaken as a helpless omega. And for some reason it made John feel an overwhelming feeling he couldn't describe. The first mistake this woman made was hurting Dean, the second was mouthing off to John.

He had a collection of knives and a variety of other tools he could use to torture these two. He only wished he'd let the guy upstairs live to be tortured. The woman would scream and beg for mercy by the time he was done.

The blood started slow and not too messy. But as John continued to carve little parts of her skin off it got just a bit messy. Abbadon was screaming and panting, yet she hadn't started begging just yet. She kept mouthing off about Dean, how she hurt him and how she enjoyed it. John's face twitched in concealed anger as he started carving again. Her screams got louder as he carved into deeper lays of skin.

He may not have been a doctor or ever been good in school, but he knew how the body worked. What made it tick, where to apply pain to make it insufferable. And Abbadon was started to beg for him to stop. She was crying and pleading, just as Dean had been not that long ago. Hearing the sounds from her gave John a feeling that he'd be concerned about if the situation were different. But it wasn't. This woman had hurt his boy, and now he was hurting her.

Half an hour of carving and cutting went by and Abbadon went silent. No screaming, no pleading, no breathing. She was dead. And now it was Azazel's turn. The man had never been scared but after watching what Winchester could do, how he broke the strongest woman he'd known, that terrified him. The smirk on John's lips terrified him more.

Mary had rushed up to the hospital when Sam called and said Dean was safe. When she arrived she stopped at the door to see her boys laying together. Dean was huddled up against Sam, sleeping and he was wearing John's jacket. Sam had his arm around his brother, whispering to him. He didn't realize the omega had fallen asleep.

All Mary could think was how glad she was to have her boys back together. She never wanted them apart again. They looked peaceful together.

But if Dean had John's jacket...where was John?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any typos, plot holes or other mistakes. Please let me know if you find any. Also, let me know if you have any suggestions for upcoming chapters. Thanks! :)


	4. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dean is returned to the hospital, Mary has some questions about where her mate is. Questions Sam won't answer. But John answers them for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,433  
> Character Count: 7,610
> 
> This chapter is shorter because I didn't have a lot of time to write it. I'm at a friend's for New Year's so I'll be with them for a few more days. But I will try to make the next chapters should be a little longer.

It had been just over three hours since Dean had been returned to his hospital room, but John still hadn’t shown up. Mary was anxious and pacing, what if something happened to her mate? He was a strong alpha but if he was intoxicated because that's how John handled his problems, it'd easy to take him down. If she hadn’t kicked him out he never would have been out drinking, he’d be safe and she’d know where he was. But he hadn’t been back and he wasn’t answering his phone. She had no clue what was going on. All she knew was Sam had a blank look and Dean had more injuries which Castiel and a nurse were quick to clean up and bandage.

Dean had watched his doctor angel the entire time. He would whine whenever the female nurse touched him. For some reason, he was only comfortable with the doctor on his right touching. When the omega began to cry in pain Castiel gave him some sedatives that made Dean a little loopy. As he watched the doctor continue to work he whispered about the good times with Alpha and how he wanted to be held. And he asked the doctor to hold him.

Sam told Dean when Castiel was done that he'd lay down and hold him. Dean told Sam he smelled of flowers and pregnant omega hormones, told them he wanted Cas to be the one to hold him. But that didn't matter because by the time the doctor finished Dean was out like a light. So Sam laid down with his brother and held him close. Their mother continued asking Sam about her husband.

Although Sam wouldn’t answer when Mary asked where John was she still asked. How could he tell his mother, a sweet woman who would never hurt anyone, what her husband was doing? He didn’t know if he could stay quiet about it for much longer though. If it came out that he knew about this and allowed it to happen, then he could lose his job. It’d be the end of his career. He was conflicted and had no idea what to do. Maybe he could talk to Jess.

Dean was still resting against his brother another hour later when he woke from his drugged-out bliss, still feeling a little foggy. The smell of alpha and something familiar was calming to him. It didn’t smell like blood or sex. It didn’t make him vibrate with fear. Sam smelled of safety and very faintly Dean could smell his brother’s mate. He hadn’t met her yet. He wanted to but he was still struggling to break out of the scared slave shell.

“Hello Dean,” Castiel entered the room, carrying a tray of food for the omega. “How are you feeling? Do you have any pain?”

Dean made a little face and shrugged. He was very content laying here. “I-Is Alpha...coming ba-back? Mi-miss her.”

“No,” Sam growled and gripped his brother tighter. "She's never coming back, Dean. You shouldn't want her, she hurt you."

“Sam, let him go.” The doctor had surprised himself when he heard the hear the growl he let out when he saw the fear on Dean’s face. “You’re scaring him.”

Sam looked to his friend as if to challenge him. And the doctor was ready to fight for the omega. It scared the holy hell out of him when he realized that fact. After all the time he’d spent at Dean’s bedside while helping him start his psychical recovery, he had felt it developing. He could feel his scent slowly start to match with Dean’s, could smell the omega’s scent doing the same. Castiel couldn’t do it, couldn't let it happen. 

Not after…not after what happened the last time...

“I came to inform you that another doctor will be taking care of Dean from now on. I...can't do it. I have a family emergency I need to attend to.” He set the tray down and left without another word, didn’t even glance back.

Even as he started to walk down the hall he could hear the sound Dean made and he wanted to turn back, scoop him up and never let go. How could he let this happen? Dean was in a fragile state of mind, he’d latch onto anyone at this point. A few times Cas entered the room he had smelt omega slick, and it hit him hard. But the doctor knew it was something the omega had been forced into. Something he just did whenever an unmated alpha or even beta entered the room.

He couldn’t take advantage of that, couldn't take advantage of Dean's fears. Gently touching the ring he wore on a chain around his neck he took a deep breath. The family emergency wasn’t a thing, he just used it as an excuse to get out of work for a little while. He needed to distance himself from the omega and get himself straight again. How could he do this?

How would she feel if she knew he was thinking of another omega?

John had taken his time torturing information out of Azazel. The little bastard just didn’t seem to want to die, and John was okay with that. It meant he could continue making him pay for Dean's suffering. Even after all the pain, John was putting him through he still didn't offer up any information. He was currently unconscious, bloody and bruised. Winchester decided to use this time to head to the car and grab his phone. He needed to know Dean was okay.

Thirty-two text messages and sixteen missed calls. All of them were from Mary. As he walked back into the house he listened to the voicemails she had left him. He mentally kicked   
himself for not calling her sooner, she sounded so worried and stressed. He could almost smell it through the phone. Wait, no that was just Azazel’s scent of fear.

John texted Mary the address and told her to come alone. He needed her to hear what Azazel had been saying. Wanted to know if Samuel was still around. If he was...not even God would be able to save him.

Mary showed up in half an hour. She slowly entered the house and headed to the sound of John’s voice. As she slowly descended the stairs she could smell the familiar scent of blood. A scent she hadn’t smelt this strong since she ran away with John. But the sight of her husband standing over a man’s body, knife in hand and blood-soaked into his shirt was one that sent shivers down her spine. The look of murder in his eyes was a look she had only seen once.

“John?” The beta asked softly, looking from the body in the corner to her husband. “What’s going on?”

“Help me!” The man on the table looked at her. “He’s nuts!”

“He was part of the group that took Dean,” John stated as if it were nothing. As if he wasn’t torturing the man. “Your father was part of it.”

That made Mary pause. Her father? She didn’t know if this was right, if this man had been telling John the truth or if he was just trying to save his life. But it still made her freeze for a moment and piece things together. Just a few days before Dean had gone missing, her father called and asked how the kids were doing. Specifically asking a lot of detailed questions about Dean. And Mary told him everything about Dean. From him presenting to the sports he played, to his relationship with Sam. Then a few days later he was gone. Mary hadn’t heard from her father since then.

“What’s your name?” Mary asked the man on the table.

“Alastair.” He looked at her. Mary felt a sick feeling in her stomach, she knew that name.

“His name is Azazel.” John looked to his mate. “The woman said it a few times. Alastair is the slimy bastard upstairs.”

Mary didn’t even notice a body upstairs. Then again she didn’t realize her father’s connection to her son’s disappearance. “You worked with my dad for a while. Mom said you left the state shortly after I did.” She took a deep breath as the pieces fell together perfectly.

It made sense, her father didn’t like John a little more than he didn’t like omegas. Two birds with one stone. He’d get rid of John and whatever omega was born into the family after that. 

All of Dean’s suffering because of a bitter old man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any typos, plot holes or any other mistakes. Please let me know. Also, let me know if you have any suggestions.


	5. Dark Times Are Worth The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean reacts to Cas leaving, Mary and John find Samuel, Sam begins investigating Dean's second abduction, and someone new is brought in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count:3,373  
> Character Count: 17,621
> 
> I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long. I've been going through some stuff but I'm hoping to get chapters out on a schedule. Anyways, here's the chapter.

Castiel had left them alone two days ago, gave that small warning then disappeared. Dean had essentially shut down after that. He didn’t eat, wouldn’t look away from the window, barely slept and when he did it was only for a short time before he was awake and screaming for Alpha. It pained the family to see him like this, too see him so scared and hurt.

His new doctor checked in once in the past forty-eight hours, which pissed all of them off. Since then Dean looked worse than before Castiel left. The omega’s bandages hadn’t been changed since Cas left. Sam was pissed and wanted someone to pay attention to his brother and the other sick and injured omegas in the hall. All he could smell down this hall was the pain and agony of the omegas. It made him sick to his stomach.

Dean’s room didn’t smell like anything. Dean hadn’t given off any scent since the doctor left. He had cried into Sam’s chest for two hours before falling asleep. When he woke he had a blank expression that hadn’t changed, not even a twitch of muscle while he was awake unless he was blinking. Sometimes, Sam would have to stare at his brother and wait for him to blink. Just to make sure he was still alive. Because otherwise, Dean looked like a corpse. Pale skin, chapped lips, sunken in cheeks and dark circles under his eyes.

Sam would have stayed by his brother’s side but he wanted to figure out how that bitch and her sidekicks had gotten out of their cells. So after dropping Jess off at the hospital and checking in on Dean, he headed to the police station. Maybe Benny could help him narrow down who could have let those scumbags out of their cells. He thought with his help they could find this ass, and Sam would make him pay. The legal way, or maybe even send him his father's way.

Neither Benny or Jody were at their desks, so Sam checked the conference room, figuring they were discussing the omega raid. That’s where he found Benny. There were stacks of boxes around the room, each box filled with tapes. One of the boxes was labeled “D.Winchester” and it was the box they were watching now. Across the screen was his brother being tortured and raped by a group of men. Sam watched as his brother tried to get away from the belt that was being used as a whip across his stomach, listened to his cries and pleads   
for them to stop. He heard his brother cry for their father, heard the broken voice cry for him.

“Sam!” Benny turned when he heard the alpha rush from the room and vomit in one of the nearby trash cans.

The lawyer pushed his hair back and wiped his face with the tissue the deputy was offering him. As he stood he cleared his throat. "Who could fucking do that to him?" He shook his head slowly.

“You weren’t supposed to see that, cher.” He sighed softly and looked at the taller man.

“I...I came to talk with you and Jody. Dean got hurt a few days ago.” Sam cleared his throat. “Abbadon and two betas.”

“I’m guessin’ Alastair and Azazel. They’re her right hands.” Benny led Sam back to Jody’s office. “Wait here, I'll get the sheriff."

Sam gave a small nod and sat down, shakingly running a hand through his hair. How could people do that to someone else? Hurt someone while they scream, laughing at it. John should have made them suffer longer than he had. They deserved far worse than what his father had done to them. Sam had a ball of anger that he would have loved to unleash on the trio. He would have loved to hear them scream and make them go through every sick and torturous thing they had done to his big brother.

A few minutes later he was drawn from his thoughts when Jody and Benny entered. The sheriff took her seat behind her desk while Benny sat next to him. She had been a friend for a long time, Sam had met her through his uncle Bobby. She had lost her mate and her pup in a home invasion, Bobby had been the first on the scene back when he worked for the station. She had befriended Bobby after that. Now they lived together, and Sam was pretty sure they were a little more than just friends. Right now though, Sam couldn't be thinking about that.

Jody looked just as pale as Sam did, and he was guessing she was watching the videos as well. At least Sam knew he never had to worry about these two hurting an omega. They had helped him start the fight for omegas and they stayed by his side the last few years. After Sam explained to them what had happened, leaving out his father torturing and eventually killing the trio, he finally managed to look back up at them.

Benny and Jody were struggling to contain their rage when they heard one of their guys let this happen to the omega that had already suffered enough. They agreed to let Sam watch the security footage and get footage from the hospital. It’s all he needed to catch the bastard that had hurt his brother like this.

After finding out what her father had done, Mary and John headed back to Lawrence to confront the man. He lived alone, in the same house she had grown up in. It was a beautiful home. Standing in front of it she could remember sneaking out of her bedroom window to go see John, remembered climbing out of it for the last time when she ran away. She hadn’t been back since. 

She thought if she went back it would be to her mother’s warm embrace, thought her father would finally accept John and meet their grandchildren in person.  
Never did she think she’d be standing here because her father had caused her son so much pain. Yet here they were, John by her side. Where he has been for years like he promised when they were teenagers. It’s been a bumpy road but he stayed by her side the whole way. The beta looked up at her alpha with a deep sigh.

“Are you ready for this?” She asked softly.

“Are you?” John looked back to her with a soft look, his eyes still holding a tiny bit of the murderous look she had seen in the basement back in Sioux Falls.

“No. But we need to know the truth and I want to hear it from him.” Mary looked back at the house. God help him if they find out Azazel’s last words were true.

Holding her alpha’s hand, Mary walked up the path to the house. She rang the bell and they waited. She hadn’t seen her father since she ran away. Her mother had stopped by a few times. But she hadn’t really spoken or seen the man in years. After her mother passed away, Mary only heard from him when she called for the holidays. And the one call before Dean disappeared.

When the door opened and the alpha looked over them, she expected him to hug her and say he missed her. She didn’t expect the growl and glare, didn’t expect the sharp “What?” her father barked at them.

“We need to have a chat.” Mary straightened up, holding John’s hand a little tighter.

John gave her hand a gentle squeeze to let her know he was there, that he’d support her. She had always been strong, and it was one of the traits he fell in love with. Mary was an amazing beta, and standing here while watching her stand up to a man that once haunted her made him feel a little pride in his beta. But the words Samuel said next snapped him out of his trance.

They had gone inside and were sitting around the living room, Mary and Samuel talking while John sat quietly. Samuel across from them. John used to fear him just a little, but the man sitting here was not at all the man he remembered. This man was older, his face a little more sunken in, his belly rounder and he reeked of booze. John guessed that was from the loss of his mate, something John never wanted to go through.

“Oh please, Dean was never going to be more than a knotslut anyway.”

That’s what made Mary snap. One second she was by his side, holding his hand for support. The next she’d on top of her father in the knocked over chair delivering punch after   
punch. It wasn’t until John heard the sound of a bone crunching that he finally pulled Mary off the alpha.

“Mar stop,” John whispered to her, holding her against him. “Calm down.”

“He’s why Dean got hurt! He stole our son!” Mary fought against the hold of her alpha to get back to beating the shit out of her father’s face, wanted to make him feel just a small bit of the pain Dean had suffered.

“I know, and he deserves anything you do to him. But he should have to face Dean himself.” Before the omega had disappeared, John taught him some self-defense things. Dean wasn’t a weak omega, he could handle himself.

That seemed to pull Mary out of her rage and stare down at the male. She nodded in agreement. John looked down at Samuel and smirked a little. Mary had released most of her rage out on him and would have kept going until he was dead, but that would be a favor to him. He deserved to suffer. And now he will be anxious until the day Dean shows up to kick his ass. A day John would love to see. Before going to join his beta, the alpha delivered a hard kick to Samuel’s ribs.

Sam had spent hours watching the tapes. He had watched the tape where Abbadon took Dean, part of him wanted to be pissed at Castiel for not forcing them to stay but knew he couldn’t blame the doctor. He had been shown something that looked like police documentation. Sam needed to get his hands on that, maybe he could narrow down who worked with the female alpha.

He told Benny he was going to head to the hospital to check on his mate and brother. The deputy nodded and told him he should take some time to just relax, that he looked stressed. Sam chuckled and nodded, telling Benny he should head home to his mate then Sam would relax. Benny rolled his eyes and Sam left, heading to the hospital.

When he got there he saw his mate being escorted from Dean’s room with a pained look. At first, he was pissed then he noticed the wetness on her pants. He rushed over quickly and helped support her. This is not how he had expected his evening to go.

Dean had just woken up when he saw Jess and Sam enter the room. Sam introduced them before he left. The male omega was a little skeptical of the female omega. Omegas were safe, but some had betrayed him in the past. They had ratted him out to Alpha. But Jess seemed okay, maybe he could trust her. He sat up a little when she sat down in the chair next to him and gently rubbed her round belly. His inner omega told him she was safe while his logic told him to still be a little skeptical and on edge because she could still be dangerous. Jess just smiled and watched him while rubbing slow circles on her belly.

“Would you like to say hi to your niece?” She smiled softly when she noticed the male’s eyes focused on her belly. “I won’t bite, I promise.”

When he nodded slowly she asked if she could sit next to him on the bed. He moved back a little and crossed his legs, being careful of his stitches. She smiled and sat next to him. Very gently she reached for his hand. He whimpered and pulled his hand away, looked to her scared for a moment.

“It’s okay Dean.” Jess used a soft voice, trying to use her omega to soothe Dean’s. Omegas were supposed to help each other, and that’s exactly what she intended to do.

She kept her hand out to him and waited for him to put his hand in hers instead of moving to reach for his hand. Everyone had been trying to force Dean to do things, and Jess didn't like it. He was scared and needed to have a choice in what was going to happen to him. That had been ripped from him and kept from him for too long. It was time he got it back, and the female omega was going to give it to him. When the shaking hand slowly rested on her own, she looked back to him with a smile.

"I'm going to put your hand on the spot she likes to kick, okay?" The female omega waited until the male omega nodded before she slowly moved their hands to her belly.

Jess smiled at the small gasp she heard from Dean when his hand was placed against the spot and the baby kicked in response, which caused him to pull his hand away slowly. He looked to her, looking for any sign that she might hurt him. But there was nothing, she was a gentle omega and wouldn't even think of harming him. Carefully, he put his hand back on the spot and kept it there when he felt the kicking.

His eyes began to water as his other hand went to his abdomen, where the bandages were under the hospital gown he was wearing. Dean knew what Alastair had done, knew he'd never have pups. Even if he were to try. And it made his inner omega sad, he wanted to have a pup or two someday. But Alastair took that from him. Like they had taken so many other things.

The female omega cooed and gently wiped away his tears. They talked a little before Dean sagged his shoulders down. He was exhausted. After days of nothing, this had drawn so much out of him. Jess stayed next to him while he slowly fell asleep, listening to her purring. All of his muscles were loose for the first time since he was saved from the auction house. Surprisingly he didn't have any nightmares, he had a nice dream about his future.

He was at a house, a small party going on in the backyard. He was standing inside, looking out of the back door and watching his family. Saw a small girl running around and clinging to Sam's leg. When Dean looked down his belly was a little round and there were arms around his waist. Slowly he leaned into the warmth and could smell alpha. He turned to look at the person behind and only saw a glimpse of dark hair and blue eyes before he was woken by the sound of a whimper.

Jess was now in the chair next to him, a pained look on her face as she held her belly. Dean rubbed his eye as he sat up. When he took a breath in he froze. He knew that scent, that scent meant an omega was giving birth and the baby would be taken away. He looked to Jess with wide eyes. The male omega made a small whine, getting out of bed and holding her hand to let her know he was going to stay by herself and wouldn't let anyone take the pup.

She looked to him and gave a small smile before crying out, throwing her head back. A few nurses rushed in, Dean moved in front of them and held onto Jess. He tensed and waited for the pain, waited to be ripped off the omega. He was going to protect her, he didn't want anything to happen to his niece. He'd do anything to protect her. Even if it meant he'd be hurt. But the female omega reassured him the nurses were just going to help, that she needed their help. Dean nodded slowly and stepped back, eyeing the nurses. He wanted to go with them but he was told he needed to stay in the room. He felt much better when he saw Sam by his omega's side. After he watched them walk away he spent the next two hours pacing and panicking as his mind raced.

"Dean?" A man, mated alpha, poked his head into the room.

"Ye-Yes...yes sir." Dean managed, just above a whisper.

"I'm Benny, I work with Sam." Benny smiled, coming in a little more. "He asked me to come get you, cher. He'd come himself but he doesn't want to leave Jess."

"Sa-Sam...Sa-Sammy wants me-me?" He slowly got up from bed, whimpering as he held his stomach.

"Of course he does." The alpha's shoulders sagged a little, saddened by the thought of someone rejecting this sweet omega. "Stay right here for a moment."

Benny left the room and came back with a wheelchair, Dean looked too weak to walk the whole way to Jess and Sam. When he came back in, he was sad to see the omega slumped on the bed silently crying. And it was then Benny realized Dean's abuse hadn't just been physical or sexual. Someone had made this omega feel like he wasn't worth simple comfort, that no one wanted him. Benny also realized he could have just made that a little worse by leaving like that.

"Cher, I didn't mean to make you cry." He slowly walked over. "I just wanted to get you the chair so you wouldn't hurt yourself walking across the hospital I guess I should have told you before."

Dean looked up at him, green eyes shining with tears. It made the alpha feel even worse. Once Dean was sitting in the chair Benny wrapped him in a blanket so he wouldn't be cold, had wrapped one around his legs as well. As Benny pushed the chair he noticed the look of amazement and curiosity on Dean's face while they moved through the halls. When they entered Jess's room Dean perked up a little more.

Jess looked a little tired, her hair still dampened from sweat. Sammy was sitting next to her, holding a little pink bundle. They looked to Benny and Dean when they entered. Benny gave the alpha a small nod before leaving the room. Dean was confused before remembering Sam was also an alpha and was holding his newborn pup. Jess reached out and took Dean's hand. She thanked him and asked if he wanted to see his niece. When he slowly nodded Sam stood. Dean flinched at first and tensed before realizing he was only carrying the bundle over so he could see.

Dean was even allowed to hold the little bundle. His niece was beautiful. She had a little bit of bright blonde hair, her eyes were closed and her little lips were parted. Dean thought it was the cutest thing. He knew then and there that he was going to get himself better for his niece, was going to be better for her. She deserved the world. And he was going to make sure if she presented as omega, that she would never have to experience what he had.

"Her name is Deanna, after you." Sam smiled down at his brother. "Jess's idea."

Dean looked to the omega with watering eyes. She confirmed it and smiled, gently wiping his tears. This omega was now his best friend. He hadn't had one of those in a while, but Jess was now his best friend. Looking back to his niece he sniffled. He was going to spoil this little bundle of pink, they all knew it secretly. And her parents were going to let him. 

Because the smile on Dean's face was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any typos, plot holes or any other mistakes. Please let me know if you find any, or if you have any suggestions. I've enjoyed some of the ones I've read and may add some of them to the story, they've been very helpful. Thank you for reading!


	6. Angels Fight Away Devils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel returns only to discover something was wrong. And he ends up nearly getting himself fired.  
> Dean fights with himself and comes to a conclusion when his angel returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,827  
> Character Count: 9,614
> 
> I am really sorry for the late and shorter update! I hoped I would be able to do some writing but school has been kicking my ass. Finals were last week and I still have some work to do before our grades come out. Hopefully, I'll be able to get some writing down this weekend.
> 
> I will definitely try to write a longer chapter in the next update. But to be honest, I'm running out of ideas.  
> Here's the chapter

Two weeks ago Castiel left to take care of his “family emergency” and left Dean alone with a doctor who could care less for omegas. He knew it was a mistake to leave, but he needed to get his head on straight before he did something he would regret. Sam had called to tell the doctor about the birth of his daughter and how Dean seemed to open up more around Jess and the baby. The doctor couldn’t deny the joy and pain he felt hearing that Dean was getting better. He was glad the omega was healing but a bit upset he wasn’t there to see it, wasn't a part of his healing.

Sam had told him the omega had greatly improved so when he returned to work and checked in on his patients, he felt a mix of emotions walking from room to room. He had expected the doctor that had covered for him would do little for the omegas but would still care for them as any doctor should and would do. So why were all of the omegas worse than when they came in?

One of the omegas had a broken arm and a little bit of a cold when she first came in, now she looked like any breath could be her last. Her arm cast was still in place and secure but her cold had gotten worse. Castiel gave her some medicine to help fight off the sickness and got her on some fluids so she wouldn’t dehydrate. Then he continued onto the next omega. He helped each one get back on the right course of healing. Then he got to Dean’s room.

The scent made his stomach turn and the sight made him want to cry, to hold Dean close and never let go again. It made him want to rip out the throat of the doctor that had replaced him in the past couple of weeks. Dean looked far worse than Sam had described. 

When the male omega had come in he was already the most injured and thinnest of the group. Castiel wasn't sure if he'd survive at first. Dean was weak and his injuries were almost fatal. He had lost a lot of blood and was too weak to even keep his eyes open. Even his heart was too tired to keep pumping, he had coded so many times Castiel thought of calling it. But something told him this omega wanted to keep fighting, so the doctor decided to fight with him. 

Dean looked better before he left, he had gained some weight and was eating more regularly. And now he looked like he hadn't eaten in days. His bandages looked like they hadn’t been changed since the doctor left and his hair was greasy, stuck to his forehead from the sweat. The omega’s lips were parted so he could breathe which Castiel assumed was because his nose was so stuffed by the sound of it. He sounded horrible even from the doorway.

“Oh Dean,” Castiel sighed and walked over to him slowly. The omega didn’t seem responsive.

The doctor carefully tried to wake him without making anything hurt. As his hand rested on the omega’s shoulder, he felt the trembling and could feel the bones around the joint. But what made him feel even worse was the quiet whine and the sudden smell of fear and slick. It wasn’t the first time he had walked into this smell, but this was Dean’s response to being touched. One he didn’t have when Castiel left. What happened in his absence?

After Deanna was born, Dean spent a lot of his time in Jess's room. He loved the small pink bundle who would lean into him while she slept. Though too small to actually do it, it's what he felt she'd do. And it caused this feeling to blossom inside him. It was a feeling he could describe well, it just felt warm. He liked this feeling.

Liked the feeling right up until he started getting sick. That feeling of warmth in his chest was replaced with tightness and a horrible cough. The omega told his brother that'd he'd stay in his room until his cough got better. By then Deanna would be home with her parents but Jess promised to come to visit him when he was better.

Dean couldn't wait to be able to see his family again. His real family, not the one he made up in his head to comfort him when Alpha left him alone for days, sometimes weeks, at a time. This family didn't want him to do anything for them to love him, they just did. And he didn't expect them to love him this much.

And he truly believed in that. Until the first time his doctor angel's replacement came in. The whole thing had made Dean feel like he didn't deserve anything his family was doing for him. His doctor angel left him, and this mean man came to replace him. Dean wouldn't even call him a man. He was more like the devil, the omega's personal devil.

Sam hadn't come to visit in a few days and at this point, Dean didn't want him to. The younger alpha had an image of his brother that Dean wasn't ready to have ruined. It had been tainted enough. This would destroy the entirety of that image.

At first, it was just the words that the doctor spoke. Then it got worse. Now Dean felt dirty and unworthy of living. How he felt the first time an alpha had touched him intimately. He wanted to shower and scrub his skin until it bled or until the filth was washed away. But when it continued to happen, the omega decided he wanted to stop existing.

He'd retreat in his head each time his legs got cold and he was rolled over. Thoughts of a little pink bundle along with the faces of a kind alpha and a loving omega were the only thing that kept him from finding a way to end his life. Being in his mind made it easy to ignore the dull ache that had taken over most of his body. Until it got worse.

Now he was too scared to close his eyes for a second through the night. The devil would come for him and the omega was terrified of what could happen this time. What would happen if he let his eyes close during the day though? Nothing. The devil only came at night, or so he thought. But the hand on his shoulder now changed that.

Though this hand didn't feel like the rough, painful hands of the devil. These hands were gentle and that voice sounded soft. But Dean was still scared and there was a sudden wet between his legs. He couldn't help it anymore. Or the way his chest started to get tight as he tried to hold in the sobs.

"Dean." The voice spoke again as a hand gently stroked his hair. "It's okay omega."

When Dean opened his watering eyes he saw a blurry figure with light from the hall surround him. After blinking away the figure came into focus. His angel came back. A cry slipped out of the omega as he sat up and hugged the alpha doctor tightly while trying to beg him never to leave him again but it came out in sobs of gibberish.

The weight of the arms that wrapped around him filled him with a feeling of security. And had him believing nothing bad would ever happen to him again. That nothing and no one could hurt him while this angel was around.

At least that was until he smelled a familiar scent that came into the room every night.

"Castiel, I didn't know you were back." The devil cleared his throat.

"Get out." Dean's angel growled and used his Alpha Voice as he looked over his shoulder after feeling the way the omega's breath hitched and every muscle tensed. "Now."

Alphas using their Alpha Voice to another alpha was always viewed as a change. It was a fight for dominance. And it took the devil by surprise to hear the angel's Alpha Voice. Especially while holding the omega. 

This omega was the devil's now. He had claimed him, had scent marked him. For any alpha to touch an omega that had been marked in any way by another alpha was a big mistake.

"Step away from my omega." The devil stepped closer, using his own Alpha Voice.

Once Dean was sitting back in the bed, Castiel turned to face the other doctor. And within a moment the two were in a physical fight. It took five people to pull them apart and they both looked pretty bad. The devil looked worse than the angel. 

And if Dean hadn't been so traumatized he'd make jokes about the irony. But Dean had been traumatized into changing everything he had been in order to survive and the few times his old self slipped out he suffered for it.

Sam had come up to the hospital not long after because Castiel had called him and told him everything. From Dean's condition to what the other doctor had done to the omega and even told Sam about the alpha fight. The Winchester alpha was there in minutes.

Dean wouldn't come out from under the blankets. Like a child, he believed he would be protected from the evil of the world under the blanket. When he smelled Sam's scent he started to silently cry. He smelled like his omega and pup, which made Dean feel like shit for pulling him away from his family.

"De?" He hadn't heard that nickname since Sam turned twelve.

"Sammy," he slowly pulled the blanket down to look at his brother. "D-d-didn't me-mean too."

"It's not your fault De, none of this is your fault." Sam kneeled next to him so he was face level. "Cas said once you were healthy enough you could leave. Jess and I want you to come stay with us for a while."

"No," he whispered and shook his head. He didn't want his niece exposed to his filth.

Sam sighed softly and leaned forward, gently kissing his brother's forehead. He laid next to the omega after helping his get cleaned up. Dean seemed to disappear through the whole thing. And when they were lying side by side, the younger's arm around his older brother, Sam felt Dean's muscles slowly relax.

"I love you De." The lawyer whispered.

"I'll do it," the older whispered back. "Move in with you and Jess. As long as I can still see the angel."

"Angel?" the alpha tilted his head.

"Castiel." Dean had come to realize why he liked the angel so much when the doctor was holding him before the fight.

Angel was his new Alpha and he didn't even know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any typos, plot holes, and any other mistakes. Let me know if you have any suggestions for upcoming chapters.
> 
> Thank you for all your comments and the fact you're actually reading my story, I never thought it'd get this many reads. Thank you so much!


	7. Angels Come In Many Forms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backtracking just a little bit
> 
> Castiel was not pleased when he found out what Dean had been going through.  
> Dean works to get better with the help of some angels.  
> Sam decides to take some action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 3,089  
> Character Count: 16,565

A few days of a variety of medications had Dean's cold clearing up quickly. His congestion had almost completely cleared, his sore throat didn't ache anymore. Now he could eat solid foods without getting sick. And his injuries were looking better, according to one of the nurses Dean had gotten a little close to. Physically, he was doing good. Mentally? Well, that's a different story.

If there wasn't anyone around him, the omega would stare out of the window and get lost in his thoughts, lost in the clutches of "the darkness" as his therapist called it. Dean still didn't understand how talking to someone about his thoughts could help him or if it even would.

Dean had never even thought of therapy to help him start recovering. It was Sam's idea, he brought it up the night the omega agreed to stay with them when he got better. And Castiel had agreed while holding a bloody napkin to his nose. His angel said it would help him. So the omega believed him and agreed to try it out. Alpha said he'd get better, so he agreed to do it. For his angel and the little pink bundle that he loved so much.

Because he was sick, he didn't want Jess and Sam to bring Deanna to come and see him. Though he wanted to see her, he didn't want her to get sick. Instead, Sam would bring him pictures of her doing random things new parents found adorable. Dean had to admit, it was pretty cute. And Jess would record little videos of encouragement for him to get better, saying cheesy things that made him smile and laugh.

"Dean-o!" His therapist grinned as he entered, pulling a bar of chocolate from his pocket and passing it to Dean.

This man was a bit strange. An over-energetic beta with longish hair and golden eyes. Dean would never admit it but he liked looking at his eyes in certain lights. They were beautiful. Also turns out this beta was his angel's brother. That's where the pretty eyes come from.

"Hey." Dean smiled and sat up some more, thanking him for the chocolate. "I uh...wanted t-to ask you some-something."

"Anything." Hearing the omega's stutter wasn't anything new, but he noticed it only appeared when he was anxious.

"Could we um...st-start...start a sort of um...gro-group? For the oth-other omegas?" The omega's eyes were focused down on the candy in his hands.

"Like a therapy group?" His therapist smiled. "That'd be good. It's a good idea, Dean."

Slowly looking up, Dean smiled. He had been thinking about the group for a while. Because he wanted to talk, to heal. But talking to a person that had never experienced the trauma or anything similar was hard. Talking to the other omegas would help them all to heal. Dean wanted Jess to be there as well, she would help a lot.

And now they had a doctor that could kind of guide the sessions and help them figure out which way to go. In an environment full of those who wouldn't judge and understood the pain. Where you could seek comfort and receive it without having to do anything for it.

Instead of talking about him or his thoughts, today he and his therapist scoped out places where they could hold the group. Dean said it had to be an open room that had windows and lights, where they could bring blankets. There had to needed to be lots of blankets, the soft ones. When a few of the nurses caught wind of what they were planning, they helped and got them blankets to use when they found a room.

Dean felt great the entire time they were walking around. It was nice to be out of his room, trying to do something for other people instead of just himself. He was happy until his angel spotted them. The expression on his face made Dean want to curl into a ball and hide. The doctor made his way over to them and looked to his brother.

"Gabriel, he's not supposed to be out of his room yet." Cas sighed.

"Cassie, the kid's going nuts in there. Going around the hospital won't kill him." Gabriel, Dean deemed him an angel too, rolled his eyes. "Besides, I'm bringing him back for his meds anyway."

Alpha still seemed upset but walked them back to Dean's room. The omega stayed quiet as he got back into bed and under his blanket. Jess and Sam had given it to him. It was soft and it had cowboy patterns. Little sheriff badges and horseshoes. He loved it.

"Are we still going to lunch?" The omega asked while Castiel gave him his meds.

"Yes, we are. I need to speak with my brother and finish a few things. Then we'll go." Angel gave him a small smile before heading out to the hall, the beta right behind him after giving Dean a thumbs up. 

The past few days had been a roller coaster. One Castiel wanted to get off of. He enjoyed being back with Dean. But it still hurt to be with another person after what happened. What if he lost Dean? What if the other doctor had hurt Dean worse than he thought?

Just that thought was enough to make him see red. Nick, the doctor that had raped the omega, deserved worse than what Castiel had given him. If he hadn't been pulled off the alpha, Castiel probably would have killed him. In fact, he almost had. He almost strangled him.

Nick had put Dean through more than the omega ever deserved. And when Dean launched himself into Castiel's arms and clung to him while crying and begging him not to leave again it made the doctor's chest ache. His alpha told him he needed to comfort the omega, even if he reeked of another alpha. And he was going to provide that comfort until Nick came in. The feeling of Dean tense and the sound of his breath hitching made him see red when he turned to look at the other alpha.

After Nick had been taken away, Castiel nursed a bloody nose while going to check on the omega. Sam had gotten him cleaned up and was laying with him. Dean was curled up into his brother's side with his head resting on the alpha's shoulder and his hand playing with the thin white blanket the hospital provided. The sight made the doctor want to hold the omega close and never let go. How could anyone want to hurt this omega?

He was thoughtful and sweet. Castiel thought if he hadn't been traumatized into being a scared omega boy he'd have a great personality that would make people question his second gender. From the pictures Sam had shown Castiel, Dean hadn't looked like an omega before he had been taken. He was built like an alpha. And now he was thin and the way he hunched over showed how the people that took him didn't like that.

Castiel liked the Dean he was getting to know but he wanted to get him healthy again. He wanted Dean to be in the right headspace before the doctor even thought of acknowledging the feelings for the omega. After her...

The alpha had stayed by the omega for the past few days. He only left when Gabriel came in for his sessions with Dean. Sam had come up with the idea of the omega staring therapy. However, neither alpha trusted just anyone. So Castiel brought in his brother. Gabriel specialized in trauma and he was good at his job. With his past, he could easily connect with his patients. And Dean needed someone who knew.

When the time for the session to end came, Castiel headed back to Dean's room from the bathroom. He almost broke down and hid in the bathroom for a moment to gather himself. An omega came in today and she looked so much like her...  
It hurt to think of his omega and what happened to her. Because he wasn't there to protect her.

His heart ached when he thought of how she'd feel if she saw him with Dean. He was scared of his reactions when he was with the omega. Like how scared and angry he got when he discovered Dean's empty room. Scared someone had taken him and angry for not being there. He should have been there.

He went on a search for Dean. The relief he felt when he saw the omega walking around with Gabriel was something he hadn't felt in a long time. Dean looked frightened when he saw Castiel walking over to them. The doctor was madder at his brother than at Dean. Once Dean was back in bed and the brothers were in the hall Castiel's stare turned cold on his brother.

"What were you thinking?" He growled. "dean could have been hurt."

"I was with him Cassie, he was...oh." Gabriel paused while watching his brother. "That's why he smells like you."

"What are you talking about?" The doctor frowned, shifting under his brother's gaze.

"You two are matching, like true mates." The shorter man tilted his head slightly. "And you're scared Dean will get hurt like Meg."

"Shut up!" Castiel snapped while pinning the beta to the wall, growling. This level of anger was unlike the raven-haired man. It startled everyone around them.

"Cas, let go of him." Sam walking over, Jess behind him holding Deanna.

When Castiel realized what he was doing he let go of his brother and took a step back. Instead of apologizing he left quickly and went back to the bathroom. As soon as the door closed he completely broke down. Sobs shook through him as he slowly slid down the wall. She was everywhere today. And it hurt.

Gabriel knocked on the door and because he didn't want to be alone at the moment Castiel unlocked the door and took a step back. Once the beta was inside and the door was locked again they were on the floor, Castiel wrapped in his brother's arms while he clutched onto Gabriel's shirt and sobbed. His brother's arms had always been his safe place since they were kids. The beta would hold him until he calmed down. And that's just what he was doing.

"You gonna talk now or we gonna do it later?" The beta asked softly while stroking his brother's dark hair.

"Later." He whispered, trying to stay awake. He was exhausted after all the crying and the feeling of the hand in his hair.

"You should go home and rest." Gabriel looked down at his baby brother. "I'll stay with Dean and make sure nothing happens."

Castiel agreed reluctantly and got up. Gabriel walked him to his car and told him to call when he got home before heading back upstairs to Dean's room. When the alpha got home he sent his brother a text before laying down on the couch. It only took a few minutes before his dog was laying on him and nuzzling him.

"Hello, Tucker." He smiled softly and pet the Doberman-German Shepherd mix that was cuddled against him. 

"Stop looking at me like that. We're going to sleep on the couch tonight." Cas watched the look in Tucker's eyes for a moment before sighing. "Fine, we'll go to bed."

He stood and let the dog out into the backyard for a moment so he could do his business while Castiel locked up the rest of the house. Once Tucker was back inside and the back door was locked he headed upstairs to the bedroom. The dog used the bed more than he did. Tucker was usually taken care of by the neighbor when Castiel had to work. They both got into bed and under the covers, snuggled to one another and were out cold within minutes.

Sam had stayed home with Jess the first few days after Deanna came home. He had been so caught up in adoring his newborn pup he kind of forgot to go visit Dean. Jess told him he could go and she'd stay home with their pup. But leaving a newborn pup is something no alpha would want to do.

And when he got the call from Cas that something had happened to Dean, his heart dropped to his stomach while the worst scenarios ran through his mind. The doctor hadn't given him any other information other than the alpha needed to get there as quickly as he could. The whole drive he had been in a panic.

Walking into his brother's room the feeling of guilt began to fill him. This was his fault. Dean wouldn't have gotten hurt if Sam had been there for him. The omega looked horrible just laying there in his bed. It smelled faintly like omega slick but strongly of alpha rage. What had happened?

Sam sighed and got Dean cleaned up. He hated the look in the omega's eyes while he was being washed. There was some much filth that was being washed off the older's body it made Sam want to cry. All he could think of was the sound of Dean screaming Sam's names in those videos Benny had been watching. He couldn't do anything to the people from the videos but he could do something about this doctor.

"I've got you De," the alpha whispered when the older of them whined. "I've got you."

Sam got his brother back in bed and laid down with the omega. Dean's head was resting on his shoulder when Cas came in holding a tissue to his nose. The omega had just agreed to come live with him and Jess. Now Dean was staring off at the window and Sam had an idea.

"You don't have to now, but I think you should be in some sort of therapy." Sam gently spoke while holding the omega closer.

"I think that would be wise," Cas spoke when he saw Dean's eyes on him. "It could help you greatly."

"...okay." The omega whispered. "I'll try."

"That's good Dean. We can try. We don't have to do it now." The younger of the two looked to the older. "We can take as much time as you need."

"I wanna..." he whispered in reply before slumping against Sam, the events of the day catching up with him. He was tired.

After Dean had fallen asleep, Sam and Castiel went into the hall to discuss Dean's therapy. Neither trusted any doctor the hospital would provide so the raven-haired man agreed to call his brother. Sam had met Gabriel a few times and the alpha trusted him more than anyone the hospital would give them.

Sam wasn't too sure if the energetic beta was truly the right fit for Dean but it was their only choice. The alpha truly hoped he helped Dean instead of making his brother worse. And his prayers were answered. The beta was helping Dean slowly but they were making progress.

Today Jess wanted to bring their pup up to see Dean. Sam agreed because his brother was almost completely over his cold. He was excited to see what progress the omega had made. What he didn't expect was to see Castiel holding Gabriel against the wall.

After Castiel walked off and Gabriel followed, the alpha and omega entered the room. Jess smiled widely when she saw the male omega. Normally Dean would get happy to hear about Jess and the baby, but today he was just watching the hall.

"Where's Cas?" The omega frowned.

"He needs a break for a moment, just to breathe." Sam replied as he took a seat in one of the chairs on the side of Dean's bed.

Cas needed a break and didn't tell Dean himself? That made the omega want to curl up and ignore everybody. His angel left him.

"Not because of you," Jess added quickly. "He's got some stuff to deal with. But Deanna came to see you."

The male omega shook his head and looked to the female omega holding the pup. He smiled as he looked over the little bundle that was now purple. This little one was the reason he was still fighting and she didn't even know it.

"Can I hold her?" He looked up to the pup's mother, tilting his head to the left a little.

"Of course." She smiled and passed her child off to the other omega.

Deanna had light-colored hair and cute pouty lips. Her cheeks and across her nose were dusted with light freckles. She was adorable, the male omega loved her very much. But holding her also made him sad. He would never be able to have pups of his own, and he wanted that. Wanted it with Castiel.

The three sat in silence, not an awkward one but a more comfortable one. A little while later Gabriel came back in. With no angel behind him. Where was Dean's angel?

"Cassie had to go home. He's having a tough day." Gabriel brought in another chair for him to sit in. Jess was sitting in the chair on the other side of Dean's bed, across from Sam. SO Gabriel put his chair at the end of the bed so he could see everyone.

"Why?' Dean practically whined as he asked. His angel bailed on lunch with him and hadn't even told him. Just left and made Gabriel do it.

"Today's not a great day for Cas. A fear years ago he lost his mate. I can't tell you any more than that. It's not my place." The beta sighed. "But I'm here all day. We can work on that group, find the perfect room, get some supplies and talk to other omegas."

"Group?" The lawyer sat up a bit and looked between his brother and the therapist.

Dean and Gabriel told them about the plan. Jess agreed to help them out, even bring along Deanna. Omegas always responded well in the presence of a pup. They got some food and continued to make plans. Deanna stayed close to Dean when she finally did wake up. Sam thought it was cute.

Deep down he knew that his brother and his pup were going to have a great bond that no one could break. A very strong bond like the one Dean has seemed to attach to Castiel.

What was going on between the omega and the doctor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any typos, plot holes, and other mistakes. Let me know if you find any or if you have any suggestions for upcoming chapters.
> 
> Also, the idea of Sam taking legal action against Dean's Devil came from Elliesamanddeanrgirl  
> More of that idea will come in the next chapter  
> Thank you for your suggestion, I'm having fun playing around with it :)


	8. Miss Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group starts out well, Gabriel is proud of it. Castiel returns and Sam come baring some news.
> 
> None of them realized just how much Dean needed their help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 4,471  
> Character Count: 24,032
> 
> I'm really sorry it took so long to update. I haven't had much motivation to write but lately, I've been thinking a lot about this. So I sat down and typed it all out.
> 
> On with the story!

Dean and Gabriel had planned everything for their group to help the omegas that were left from the raid. They got most of the omegas to agree with participating. A few couldn't because they had really bad injuries or were too scared. Dean understood being too scared. He was nervous about the group himself.

But Gabriel was with him every step of the way. As was Sam, Jess, and Deanna. The little bundle who Dean promised himself to get better for. His angel was the only person he hadn't seen. And that saddened the omega more than it should have. Because his angel had promised to protect him. And he wasn't there. He hadn't been there since the day Dean walked around with Gabriel.

The first day of the group Dean and the rest of the omegas made nests around in a circle, some cuddling with other omegas. Jess was there too. She and Deanna were with Dean, the male huddled close to his brother's mate. He reeked of anxiety and Jess rested her hand on his leg. Deanna was sleeping in front of them. Gabriel stood by Dean and spoke to the group of quietly talking omegas who quieted when the beta began to speak.

"Hi everyone," he smiled gently. "I just lost my train of thought. Uh, Dean? Help?"

The male omega looked up at the beta before looking around at the rest of the group. "Um, I wa-wanted to he-...help us a-all heal. And it se-...seemed like a good id-idea to do it to-get...toget-together. Cause we...know what i-it's like."

Jess gave his thigh a gentle squeeze and smiled softly. He was doing his best to talk but even she could see how uncomfortable it made him. But he made it through the rest of the meeting and they scheduled to do it again in a few days. After that Dean returned to his room while Jess went to meet Sam in the lobby.

A few days later the group was meeting again, as they had been for every day. Gabriel waited but Dean didn't show. He hadn't shown up since the second meeting. Hoping that he'd be in later, the therapist started the group. An hour and a half went by as the group talked before they decided to end for the day as they were all tired and ready to get back to their beds. But no still no Dean.

Concerned for not only his patient but his friend, the beta headed to the omega's room to check in on him. What he found broke his heart a little. Normally he didn't let himself get attached to patients. But Dean was different, Dean was special. And he was crying to the therapist's brother about how he was a bad omega. Which he wasn't.

How did Gabriel not notice Dean was struggling so much?

Castiel had taken a few days to recover after his small breakdown at the hospital and then again when he woke up. His dog was a great support through those days, kept him in a routine so he didn't fall into a crippling depression. But he wanted to get back to the hospital, to a certain omega that had been filling his thought for a few hours...a few days...maybe since they met. Not that he'd admit that out loud.

Arriving he greeted the nurses on the floor. He usually brought in donuts after a break without an explanation. It was his way of apologizing for his sudden absence and how it affected their jobs. He was the only doctor that truly appreciated all the nurses did for the hospital. And that's what he had, a big box of donuts for the nurses. Along with some hot chocolate and some coffee, because he was desperately trying to suck up. Once they were satisfied he began his rounds to check in on all of his patients, saving Dean for last.

Omega after omega he stopped in to check up on his patients and adjust treatment if needed. He even sat to listen to them talk about what they needed or wanted. Recovery takes more than a healing hand, it also takes an open heart and listening ears. All of them told him about the group Dean and Gabriel had put together and how it was helping them. That made a surge of pride fill his chest. Which he decided to believe was because his brother was helping.

But also proud of Dean for coming as far as he had. The thought that one day this omega could be his made his stomach flip and his heart pound as if it'd jump right out of his chest. Like some children's cartoon. It made a tingling sensation go down his spine while his cheeks would grow warm and spread to the tips of his ears.

And that's how he usually felt when he thought of the omega or even got to see him. Until stepping into the omega's room that morning. Beautiful green eyes that usually were shining when he spotted the doctor were trained on the wall dully. His soft lips that Castiel had been daydreaming about kissing and gently nipping at...not the time Castiel... Shaking his head to clear the thought he stepped farther into the room.

"Dean?" The raven-haired doctor spoke softly, as to not startle the male in the bed.

"...you're not real...go 'way..." Dean mumbled and rolled onto his side, facing away from his angel.

He tried not to be hurt by the words and action from the mistreated man. The doctor had to fight to keep it out of his scent. "Dean, I am real. I apologize for leaving as I did and missing our lunch. I was hoping we could do it today."

The only response he got was a soft scoff. Was Dean mad at him? Frowning he walked to the other side of the bed and kneeled down, schooling his expression into one of caring and kindness. The omega looked almost bored. And that's what Castiel would have assumed if it weren't for Dean's scent of sad and tired.

"What's the matter?" He asked gently, reaching up and holding the omega's hand.

"You're not real," the green-eyed man started to cry. Castiel couldn't help but take in the way his eyes shined but still saw right through him. "Not real, 'm gonna wake up and Alpha's gonna be back an' she's gonna be mad and she's gonna hurt me cause 'm bad."

That whole statement made Castiel's heart ache. This "Alpha" that Dean kept mentioning, which Castiel had inferred was Abbadon, had broken this beautiful man and the doctor couldn't fathom why. This man was worth so much but had been reduced to tears with the belief reality was just a dream. And he'd wake up in hell.

"Oh Dean," the doctor frowned. "Abbadon isn't going to hurt you anymore. I won't let her."

"But you're not real, 'm just dreamin' s' 'm not 'lone no more. She left me locked 'way 'cause 'm a bad omega."

"No, no Dean. You're not a bad omega. What they've done to you doesn't make you bad. It makes you brave. And strong." He replied, trying not to let the hurt he felt for the omega into his scent.

"Just a stupid omega." Dean looked down, hiccuping a cry.

"You don't think you deserve to be saved," the doctor realized as he observed the male. "But you do. You don't deserve what those monsters did."

"...'ma bad 'mega," he sobbed as he looked back up and Castiel caught a glimpse of a dark mark on the man's throat. "She's gonna hurt me 'gain 'cause 'm bad!"

"Oh, Dean." He frowned and laid next to the omega and pulled him close, letting Dean tuck his face against his neck. "It's okay, just breathe and relax."

The two laid together until the omega had fallen asleep, unaware that their brothers had been standing outside of the door watching. Castiel watched him for a moment before looking to the door as Sam entered, Gabriel still in the hall. The doctor put a finger to his lips, shushing Sam silently before gesturing to the hall.

Once both alphas were out of the room and the door was closed they looked to one another. Gabriel had a smirk before he saw Sam's face. The look on the lawyer's face made Castiel's chest feel tight. That was a look of bad news. And the doctors weren't sure if they could handle that look right now or what it meant for the sleeping omega in the room.

"What is it?" Castiel led Sam over to the chairs and sat with him. Gabriel standing in front of them, hands in his pockets with his eyes focused solely on Sam.

"The DA is going to prosecute the case against Nick. But she needs Dean to testify against him." Sam sighed softly. "As well as the other omegas. Nick confessed to all of it."

"He...all of them?" Gabriel's jaw dropped a bit.

"They also need to testify against dozens of other people arrested in the raid and the ones that were tracked down from the videos. Otherwise, the case falls apart and they all get away with it."

"Videos?" Castiel felt sick asking, felt sick knowing Dean was going to have to relive hell.

"They recorded everything they did to these omegas." The lawyer stared down, replaying the clip he'd seen. Heard Dean crying his name and begging.

Castiel covered his mouth and resisted the urge to vomit. That was sick. How could a person record torturing an innocent person? What kind of twisted did you have to be? All of his questions were suppressed by a wave of anger. He wanted to hurt all of the people responsible for the omegas suffering.

The two continued to talk about the case until screams broke out inside Dean's room. All of them jumped before they ran down the hall, quickly entering. Dean was out of bed, curled in the corner of the room while screaming for someone to stop. For the pain to stop. Before any of them could act, standing shocked while watching, the omega fainted and slumped onto the floor.

Sam carefully picked up the male, trying to be gentle. Castiel could see that and he prayed that having his brother close would help to calm the omega. Which of course didn't happen because nothing in Castiel's life worked like that. The omega started to tremble and whimper and cry at the touch. It got worse after that. He was hysterical, screaming and crying and begging. It got to the point they had to sedate him. Castiel hated having to do it, hated the look of betrayal in those green eyes. All he could imagine was some sick bastard sedating this omega to abuse him without him fighting back.

"Why wasn't I good enough, Angel?" The words haunted Castiel the rest of the day.

The lawyer told the doctors to call when his brother woke before leaving. He couldn't stay there. He couldn't watch his brother suffer, knowing he'd have to do it again in front of a courtroom full of judgemental people. They'd rip Dean apart and then declare him mentally unstable which would throw the whole case out. Sam couldn't let that happen.

Instead of driving home to his mate and pup as he should have, he went to the office to speak with his boss. He couldn't be apart of this case because of the relationship but he needed to know his boss wasn't going to tear his brother apart on the stand. Dean wouldn't be able to survive that. If Sam could at least help Dean prepare...

The district attorney was a good friend of Sam's. Helped him while he was interning in law school, gave him a job when he graduated. She was a force to be reckoned with in the courtroom, but outside she was the sweetest beta he'd met. Though she still didn't take crap from anyone.

"Boy, what are you doin' here? Do I have to drag you outta here?" Missouri crossed her arms. "You just had a baby, go be with her."

"I know, I know. I just...I need to know about Dean's case. He is in a fragile state and testifying is going to traumatize him more. I just need to know what you're going to do so I can prepare him."

"Child," she let her arms fall back to her sides. "I know you wanna protect your brother, but I can't have you messin' with this case. It could mess it up."

"Missouri please," Sam begged. "Going in unprepared would wreck all the progress he's made. He came so far and he's...he's not doing too well now. Testifying unprepared will destroy him completely."

"I can't give you anything. But I think I need some water." She made a show of setting a file on top of the others before exiting the office.

Sam loved this woman. Jumping up he quickly looked through the file and took pictures of important things. Then he paused. The defense was going to be using the tapes as evidence. This was going to break Dean.

Dean had been feeling something since the first day of the group. He couldn't explain what but he didn't like it and he didn't know how to talk about it. It felt like his chest was tightening slowly and something was dragging him down. He tried to ignore it. But after the second day of group, it became too much for him to deal with.

He felt like he was drowning and couldn't figure out how to swim to the surface and gasp for breath. The weight was dragging him farther and farther down. Into complete darkness. Back to Abbadon.

"Hello omega," she purred, a smile playing on her lips. "Miss me?" Warmth radiated off her with the scent of something sweet.

"Alpha?" He looked up to her, trying to move closer to her for warmth. Everything on him felt cold and wet, and he just wanted to be in her arms. "Miss you."

"I know you do." The red-haired woman slowly circled him, running her fingers from his left shoulder across his back to his right shoulder. "I miss you too."

She missed him? Dean smiled and purred happily at the feeling of her touching his skin, the warmth that spread through him. He never wanted this feeling to go away. Even if it meant he'd have to be bad to get it again.

Slowly Abbadon's fingers moved from his right shoulder and gently danced to the center of his collar bone. The omega was still happily purring and trying to press into the touch. Until the hand moved to squeeze his neck tightly as the alpha growled.

"But you keep leaving me to go back to that dream world of yours," she snarled. "They're not real Twenty-Six! This is, and I'm going to prove it to you."

His purring stopped as he looked to her with watering eyes. He tried to speak but her hand was preventing him from breathing much less speaking. Everything started to get fuzzy as the corners of his visions began to dim.

"Oh no you don't," Alpha snapped at him and let go of his throat. "You don't get to go back. Not until you've learned your lesson."

A sharp blow to his stomach had him gasping for a breath he didn't have the chance to get. The room was slowly spinning but the blows kept coming. Dean couldn't figure out what was being hit because everything was exploding with pain. He sobbed and begged for her to stop, that he'd be good. But she didn't listen and his head hit something then it all went black.

Slowly, his eyes opened to bright lights in a room. The omega was trying to figure out where he was, why he was warm and why he didn't feel any of the pain from Alpha's hits. Turning his head to the side he caught a glimpse of a woman dressed in a teal looking clothes.

"In a ho'pital," he mumbled to himself, rolling over. "Alpha was really mad 'is time. Was bad 'mega 'gain."

Dean's eyes fluttered closed for a moment before he heard a loud clap that caused him to sit up quickly to look around. His pants were bunched up around his knees from where he had been kicking in his sleep and he couldn't tell if the wetness was sweat or slick. But it felt gross.

"Little omega, what are you doing out of bed?" The voice caused him to completely freeze.

"Alpha," he swallowed and turned to face her. "...gotta change."

"Mm, no. Don't think so." The red-haired woman smiled as she walked to the other side of the bed. "I think you're going to get back in this bed before I tie you to it and have my dear doctor friend come in. You remember Nick, don't you?" She gestured to the hall where the blonde-haired doctor that had raped Dean was standing.

The omega practically threw himself back on the bed and pulled the blanket up over him. "Sorry Alpha, 'm sorry. Please, don't bring him in."

"Aw, little omega." Abbadon sat beside him on the bed, gently reaching over to push some of the sweaty hair away from his forehead. "He'll stay out."

The words filled the male omega with a sense of safety. And the hand stroking his hair was soothing him back into an almost asleep state. Abbadon leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly.

"Sleep well Twenty-Six." She whispered.

When Dean opened his eyes the next time he was still in the hospital room. But there was no Alpha insight. He whined while sitting up, kicking the blanket off his legs. Looking around the omega whined while trying to find his alpha, wanting her comfort and warmth.

His search stopped when he realized he needed to use the bathroom and the back of his pants were wet. With bright red cheeks, he quickly made his way to the bathroom. As he was about to pull his pants off the door opened and Alpha walked in. And she looked mad.

What did he do? What didn't he do? Why was she mad? Why wasn't she there when he woke up? Are they going home? Is she mad about the doctor? Or about the group? Why is she just staring at him? Should he move? He really had to go, would she be mad if he relieved himself? She didn't say he could...that's why she's mad. He didn't wait for permission.

"Omega." Abbadon snarled. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I really gotta go Alpha, please." He trembled, fingers still gripping his pants tightly. "Can I Alpha?"

"Back to bed. Now!" She barked at him. 

Dean didn't think he'd ever moved that quickly to get back to bed. He hated beds. Beds meant pain was coming. And Dean didn't want pain. The only time beds were nice was when Alpha would be there with him during heat or if he had been really good. He tried to be really good, but he couldn't always do it.

Another hard punishment later left him trying to figure out what was reality. He was confused. Alpha in the hospital told him other Alpha wasn't real. But Alpha in the darkroom said hospital Alpha wasn't real. They both said the other wasn't real and he didn't know. Didn't know until the last punishment dark room Alpha gave him. The hospital was fake Alpha, dark room was real Alpha.

But why did Dean keep seeing other people in the hospital? It wasn't just Alpha there, some people came to check on him that didn't even acknowledge Alpha. She would never stand for that. She would want them to speak to her and pretend Dean wasn't in the room. So why did no one speak to her and why didn't she say anything other than the other Alpha from the darkroom wasn't real?

Dean was scared to go back to darkroom Alpha. She always hurt him, to prove she was real. And he couldn't make her believe him when he cried that he knew it wasn't real. But he didn't know. He was still confused. He decided neither world was real and he was dead. Alpha killed him and this was his hell.

"Dean?" That voice. The voice of an angel, his angel. It made him want to cry because he was dead and his angel didn't even know.

"...you're not real...go 'way..." He whispered, throating hurting too much to speak. He couldn't even look to his angel because that would hurt and he'd wish to be alive again. Which meant more pain. So he turned away.

"Dean, I am real. I apologize for leaving as I did and missing our lunch. I was hoping we could do it today." 

It's a trick, his mind screamed. Alpha's going to come back any minute! He scoffed and brought a hand up to tuck under his cheek while he shifted to get a little more comfortable. The bruises on his side ached from his latest punishment. When his angel kneeled down next to him, the omega pretended not to see him. He didn't even bother to block his scent, too tired to try.

"What's the matter?" He moved his hand and caressed Dean's. Something shattered inside him and suddenly a wave of emotion came out and he was powerless to stop it. 

"You're not real," he cried, gripping the pillow tightly in the hand he had under his cheek. "Not real, 'm gonna wake up and Alpha's gonna be back an' she's gonna be mad and she's gonna hurt me cause 'm bad."

'She's going to come back and she'd going to punish you!' A small voice in his head cried out to him. 'He has to go! Make him go!'

"Oh Dean," his angel frowned. "Abbadon isn't going to hurt you anymore. I won't let her."

"But you're not real, 'm just dreamin' s' 'm not 'lone no more. She left me locked 'way 'cause 'm a bad omega." His chest started to heave has he tried to stop crying.

"No, no Dean. You're not a bad omega. What they've done to you doesn't make you bad. It makes you brave. And strong." He replied, and Dean wanted to believe the sincere look in those deep blue eyes. But he couldn't

"Just a stupid omega." Dean looked away from those eyes because they made everything hurt but also made it feel better.

"You don't think you deserve to be saved, but you do. You don't deserve what those monsters did." Maybe his angel was right. 

'No! He's not right! You're a stupid omega and Alpha's going to come back and she's going to punish you again cause you're being stupid!' The voice in his head was louder than before.

"...'ma bad 'mega," he cried and looked back to his angel's eyes, hoping the aching in his chest would stop. "She's gonna hurt me 'gain 'cause 'm bad!" Why didn't his angel understand what he was saying?

"Oh, Dean." He frowned before he got in bed beside Dean. Before he knew it, the omega had pressed his face into his angel's neck to breathe in his scent. Calm, thunderstorms, and a hint of honey. "It's okay, just breathe and relax."

The two laid together until the omega had fallen asleep, finally able to calm down. His sleep had started peacefully. But after the warmth next to him had moved the darkroom began to appear around him again. Alpha was standing over him and she looked furious.

'Told you stupid.' The voice scoffed at him.

Dean kept his eyes trained down and awaited his punishment. He could never do anything right. And Alpha had to keep teaching him because he was too stupid to learn the first fifty-something times she taught him the same lesson. Stupid omega.

The pain that spread through him was excruciating. He couldn't tell where it started and where it ended. But his whole chest felt like it was on fire. And there were hands everywhere, grabbing and groping and slapping. He couldn't figure out what was happening.

"Omega! Wake up!" He heard a voice but couldn't tell who. "Twenty-Six!"

Dean sat up gasping and grabbing his chest to breathe. He looked around and he was back in the hospital. Back to the fake reality. This was the fake one, wasn't it? His head felt like it was spinning and he couldn't get a hold of what was going on.

The next thing he knew he was curled in the corner, trying to protect his head and other parts of his body from Alpha's attack. What was that noise? Who was screaming? Was that him? Was he talking?

He really messed up and didn't even know why he was doing it, didn't know why his mouth would shut and stop getting him in trouble. His head slammed back into the wall as her fingers wrapped around his throat. Over her shoulder, he could see his angel's scared expression getting darker before everything went back.

Arms were around him, strong arms. The scent of alpha filled his nose. That meant Alpha was sending him to the place for when he was really, really bad. Strong, alpha arms meant lots of bruises and he wouldn't be able to sit properly.

The omega started to tremble and whimper and cry, wanting his Alpha. Not this alpha. He could barely keep his eyes open as he started to thrash around to get free of the hands on him. There were so many on him. He couldn't move, his throat was raw from screaming and begging. There was a pain in his arm, a familiar pain. Pain that meant needle, pain that led to fuzzy.

That pain usually meant that he mad Alpha feel some type of way. If he was really bad, she'd give him a sleepy shot. If he was in heat and she didn't want to deal with him, she'd give him another sleepy shot that made him sleep for days and wake with aching everywhere. And if she did want him when he wasn't in heat, she'd give him a shot that put him in heat. 

But when he looked in the direction the pain came from it wasn't Alpha that stood there. The blue eyes that were looking down at him showed anger and hatred. That hurt. His angel didn't want him, he was making Dean go to sleep.

"Why wasn't I good enough, Angel?" He whispered before the darkness overtook him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes, plot holes and typos. Let me know and I'll fix them.
> 
> Also, feel free to leave suggestions. They are fun to read and write into the story.


	9. "Why wasn't I good enough, Angel?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has some difficulty after the events of the previous chapter. Gabriel wasn't much help to his brother. John and Mary decide it's time to get back to their boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 3,290  
> Character Count: 17,785
> 
> Thank you Elliesamanddeanrgirl for the inspiration from your comments. You've been a big help with creating this work. I really can't thank you enough.

"Why wasn't I good enough, Angel?"

"Why wasn't I good enough, Angel?"

"Why wasn't I good enough, Angel?"

"Why wasn't I good enough, Angel?"

The question kept playing through Castiel's head through the rest of the day after they had to sedate Dean. It made him feel like crap. And he couldn't think about anything else besides the hurt and betrayed look in the omega's eyes before he lost consciousness.

Castiel couldn't understand how the green-eyed male had fallen so far in the short time the doctor was away. It had only been a few days, a week at most. When he left, Dean was smiling and being active. He helped Gabriel create a therapy group to help the other omegas. He was going room to room to talk with them when the nurses turned their backs.

Now he had bruises around his neck, on his cheek, and around his arms like someone had grabbed him roughly. And was saying that he was a bad omega. It didn't make sense to Castiel. Where did the bruises come from? What could trigger these events? The doctor went to question his brother about it, hoping to get some answers.

"Maybe he wasn't doing as well as we thought," the therapist shrugged while looking to his brother. "He's been under a lot of pressure to get better so maybe he just acted to make everyone else feel better. You have to remember, he believes if those around him are satisfied then he won't be punished."

"I don't understand Gabriel. Why wouldn't he say something?" Castiel searched the older sibling's eyes for any kind of answer. "He's been so open with us, why wouldn't he say that it was getting dark?"

"Because he doesn't want to disappoint. And I've got a feeling that you didn't help with that." He looked back to the paperwork on his desk. "You left him after yelling. He's attached to you and you left without a word, taking the feeling of safety with you."

The raven-haired man felt even worse. Did he cause this? Was this his fault? He could have prevented this if he hadn't been so self-absorbed. Dean had attached to the doctor and Castiel had left without 

"I can't be that for him, Gabe." The doctor looked away from Gabriel's face. "Not after...not after what happened to her."

"Cassie, you gotta stop beating yourself up over that." He frowned and looked back at his baby brother. "You don't talk about it and it's going to eat you alive if you continue to let it. You can't blame yourself for her death."

"She depended on me and I let her down. How can I not blame myself? How can I just let that go? I should have been there and I wasn't. Now she's dead."

"I know, I know. But you have to realize, even if you had been there, there wouldn't have been much you could do. You'd end up dead."

"At least she would be alive." Castiel stood up quickly and left.

That didn't go as well as the doctor had hoped. He didn't want to think about her today. And now Castiel wanted to punch something. To calm himself he decided to go check in on all of the raid omegas. He needed to take his mind off her...off what happened to her.

Shaking his head he put on a smile and entered the room of the first omega. She was a small thin brunette girl, healing quite well. She didn't coward under the blanket when an alpha walked into the room anymore. And she was talking. One word sentences, but she was getting better.

"Doctor." she smiled brightly up at him. "Hello."

"Hello, how are you feeling?" Castiel smiled softly and picked up her chart, looking over it and then looking up at her. She was doing well with the antibiotics and could most likely start coming off them.

"Hurts." She pointed to her lower leg which had been wrapped and splinted after her surgery to fix a fracture along the tibia.

"Well, we can't have that." He grabbed a pair of gloves. "Let's take a look. I'm going to unwrap it but you have to stay still for me. Can you do that for me?"

When the girl nodded he slowly unwrapped the bandage, making sure to keep his touch gentle. The incision looked to be healing nicely and it looked like it had closed. Maybe the stitches could come out. The girl kept her leg still while watching curiously. Castiel told her everything he was doing and what he saw so she wouldn't get scared.

"It looks good. It's healing nicely." He told her while gently cleaning the stitches. "I'll talk to Anna and see what she thinks."

"Anna." The girl smiled and nodded. "Like."

"You like Anna?" Castiel asked while he changed the bandages. "She is nice, I suppose."

The omega girl nodded and leaned back. Castiel smiled softly and covered her back up after he finished cleaning up her bandages. He checked on her medications before setting off to consult with another doctor. Working with other omegas kept his mind off Dean and his omega. So that's what he planned on doing as long as he could.

Anna was one of the doctors that helped Castiel care for all the omegas after what Nick had done. She was a beta who could easily be mistaken as an alpha. But she was caring when you got to know her. She used to flirt with Castiel until she noticed the woman's ring on his necklace, and after Gabriel gave her a stern look while shaking his head.

Castiel was oblivious to the interaction between his brother and his coworker. He never responded to her flirting. He'd simply avoid it because he didn't want to be involved romantically with anyone ever again. To be alone is what he deserved after what he did to his mate.

"Have you seen Doctor Milton?" Castiel leaned against the counter, smiling softly to one of the nurses.

"Anna is with a patient right now. I can send her your way when she comes out. Sam's brother, right?" She looked back up at him.

"No, Pamela. I do have other patients." He frowned.

"Could have fooled me." The dark-haired nurse rolled her eyes. "Which room?"

"Twenty-two eighteen." The doctor watched her expression. "Thank you."

"No problem." She turned back to the conversation she was having with a few of the other nurses.

Pamela had been around for a few years. She had put herself on Castiel's omega care team when she first came to the hospital. And she refused to leave the team. Castiel was kind of glad she stayed. Most of the team had been males and they could be intimidating. Soon after Pamela joined, more women asked to join.

The raven-haired doctor watched the group of nurses for a moment before he stood and went back to his patient. She was looking out of the window with the same look Dean got when he watched the outside world. He smiled softly while looking over her. 

It seemed all of the omegas liked watching out of the windows in their rooms. Castiel guessed they didn't get outside a lot or at all when they were in captivity. Maybe he could convince Gabriel to hold one of their group sessions outside. Fresh air would do them all some good.

"Anna will be here momentarily. Do you mind if I sit in here with you until she arrives?" He stepped into the room again.

"Sit." She gestured to the chair with a smile. "Like you."

He smiled while making his way over to the chair. Sitting down he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees with his hands clasped. This girl seemed young and innocent, hopefully. The other omegas didn't seem to have much hope. But this girl was overflowing with it.

His eyes went to the door a few minutes later when Doctor Milton entered. He stood and cleared his throat, buttoning his lab coat again. The other doctor looked almost bored and fed up. Her scent was not an encouraging one. That was not something she should be expressing around these patients. They needed gentle and caring.

"What did you want Castiel?" She looked to him with a sigh, rolling her eyes. "I do have other patients."

"I needed you to look at her leg to check on her progress. Unless that bores you. Then I can consult with another doctor if you're too busy." The irritation he felt was bleeding into his scent and he couldn't fight it. He didn't think he tried much in hindsight.

"No." The girl whimpered and curled up more. "Be good."

Both doctors looked to the girl. Castiel frowned and stepped to her besides. Gently he picked up her hand and ran his thumb over her knuckles, making sure to keep the touch light. He sighed softly and put his other hand over hers.

"I'm sorry, I did not intend to upset you." Castiel looked over her features. "It is not your fault. It is mine. I'll step into the hall while Anna checks on you." He set her hand back down and did just that.

What was wrong with him today? Why couldn't he get himself together? With a sigh, he walked over to the nurses' station and took a seat. Maybe it would be better if he filled out paperwork instead of going into rooms for now. It would be better not to upset the omegas.

Paperwork was easier than seeing the omegas and having flashes of his omega. The only one here that had any details of what happened was Gabriel but Castiel couldn't talk to his brother about this. This was something the beta couldn't help with.

Doing paperwork had a few upsides. He got caught up on it, which he was far behind. It took his mind off of her and Dean. And he had a view of Dean's room. That defeated the purpose of avoiding the omega but he still wanted to check on him. After all, Dean was a patient under his care.

He was also able to be the first to run into the room when the omega gained consciousness, screaming that he didn't mean to and he'd be better. The sound was heartwrenching and Castiel wished he could help the omega believe that he was good. They got him back into bed and the doctor gave a mild sedative to calm him down.

Once the omega fell back against the bed while looking around hazily, the doctor asked everyone to leave. He waited until it was just him and Dean. He carefully sat on the edge of the bed, holding the omega's hand while watching the male's eyes glance around the room as if looking for someone.

"Hello Dean," he whispered softly so the male could hear him without getting scared. "I apologize for putting you to sleep earlier. You were hysterical and could have hurt yourself."

"Angel," Dean mumbled and looked up at him, seemingly a little more confident. "Lay with me please."

"Anything you want Dean." Castiel stood and shrugged off his lab coat, laying it over the omega before laying beside him.

The green-eyed man turned and nuzzled into the doctor's side, hiding his face into his neck. Castiel wrapped his arm around the omega and kept him close, keeping his scent calm as not to upset the male. This was not at all what he planned on doing that day. He couldn't lie however, the weight of Dean against him was relaxing.

"I've got you omega," the doctor whispered when he felt the hand on his chest tighten. "I'm right here. I'm not leaving you."

Something was not right. Dean was doing so well. He wasn't having nightmares as often, he left his room without being scared, he helped form that group. Why would he lie about how he really was? It didn't make sense to Castiel. Gabriel seemed a little shocked too. So what was actually going on with Dean?

John had been talking to Sam about Dean, a phone call a few times a week. The Winchester parents had returned to Lawerence after their visit with Samuel to take care of some business before their return to their boys. Mary had been going nuts about what Dean was doing and how Dean was doing. He understood where his mate was coming from. He wanted to know as well.

Sam told John everything and left it to his father's discretion on what his mother was told. John didn't hold a lot back from his mate. Until Sam told him about the doctor that had raped the omegas, and the court case against him. That was something he didn't feel he could tell the beta he has spent most of his life with.

How could he tell Mary that in their absence their oldest was hurt again and now had to relive all of it in front of a room full of judgemental people? It would hurt her. And John didn't want to be the one to deliver that news.

"Mary?" He called while entering the house, just getting home from a supply run to the store.

"In the kitchen!" She called back.

The smell of sweets filled the air. He smiled softly and followed the scent to her. The beta was a beautiful woman, she was someone John would have never guessed he'd be with until he met her. Standing in the doorway he got lost reminiscing in memories of their life together. Their first date, mating, finding out about Dean, bringing him home, Sam, their life. This woman had been a gift and he cherished her.

He set the bag of groceries on the counter before moving behind his mate, wrapping his arms around her waist. The alpha pulled her closer and scented her. She always smelled like sweets, she smelled like home. Mary was his rock, he wouldn't be able to handle any of this without her. And she didn't even know all of the information.

"We can leave to see the boys later tonight if you want." He hummed softly while looking at the sweets she had taken out of the oven.

"Really?" Mary looked over her shoulder and smiled. "I can pack these up." She really wanted to see her boys, wanted to meet her granddaughter.

"Well, you do that and I'll go get our bags." John took a step back and waited a moment before heading to their bedroom.

Mary was overjoyed with the news they'd be going. She missed Sam and she hated leaving Dean after just getting him back. She was having nightmares of him disappearing again. But after the discovery of what her father did she couldn't bear to face him. 

It had felt like Mary was to blame for her father's actions. Logically she knew she wasn't. But her innocent little boy was taken because she fell in love with John and her father didn't like it. He didn't like that Dean had presented as omega either. All of Dean's pain and suffering over a bitter old man.

Now she could be there to help Dean get better. She was sure he had made more progress since the last time Sam called and she couldn't wait to see. Plus there had been a new addition to the family. Her boys were back together and she couldn't wait to see it again. 

Sam had been devastated when they first found out Dean was missing. He was still young and he didn't understand why no one would look for his brother. He would go out every night to hang up missing posters and ask around. He did it every night for three years.

Until one day he came home from school, looking completely drained and defeated. Mary tried to comfort him as much as she could. As soon as her arms were around him he broke into sobs, crying about how no one wanted to look because Dean was dead. She hated it but he was probably right.

Now Dean was back. Alive and fighting. Sam had been hesitant to call to ask for the DNA sample. Mary didn't blame him. It had happened a few times over the years and each time John got more aggressive. She knew it wasn't about Sam, it was about not being able to find Dean.

This time wasn't another letdown. This time it was Dean. Her sweet innocent boy had been taken and ruined by horrible people. Now he was scared and broken, which she wanted to fix. All because his grandfather couldn't get his head out of his ass. But once Dean was physically strong enough, Samuel would realize what a big mistake he made.

Mary chuckled at that thought while wrapping up the cookies and brownies she had just made. She set them on the counter before putting away the groceries John brought back. She'd have to have their neighbor check on the house and water her garden again. After that was done she went upstairs.

She had been on the way to their room when she noticed the door to Dean's old room. The door had been closed for years, no one opened it after Sam left for college. On bad nights, Sam would sleep in there. But since he left neither Mary or John had the strength to go in.

Carefully, she peeked in and saw John looking at some of the pictures Dean had on his desk. Pictures of the family, pictures of some friends, a picture of him and Sam. John sighed softly while holding the picture of Dean and Sam. It was of Sam leaning against his brother, big goofy smile while wearing Dean's baseball cap. The other brother had his arm around the younger, smiling at the camera.

"That was the last time they were together." Mary smiled softly, entering the room and going to her alpha. "Dean had just won a game."

"I know." John looked at her and sighed. "I was going to grab a few things to bring Dean. Some of his stuff. I thought maybe it would help him."

"I think that's a good idea." She gently squeezed his arm before looking around. "Maybe we'll bring him his blanket and a few pictures."

"What about his baseball jersey?" He looked to the shirt that was lazily tossed on the dresser where Dean left it before he disappeared, where it still sat. Most of the room hadn't been disturbed.

"It might bring him some good memories." She nodded and grabbed it slowly. "God it still smells like him."

They looked around once more before Mary spotted something. It was an old beat-up teddy bear that Mary's mother had given to the boy. The blue color had faded and looked dirty. The bear was missing an eye and its arm had been torn off. She remembered Dean crying until Mary had stitched the arm back on.

She walked over and picked it up. Dean would carry it everywhere with him when he was a kid, always sleep with it. Even if he wouldn't admit it, he slept with it during his teen years. Mary decided to bring it to her eldest son, hoping it would comfort him. 

Once they were all packed up and in the car, Mary looked over to her mate and sighed happily. They were finally on their way to get back to their boys. She was excited to see Jess and their granddaughter. And she couldn't wait to see Sam and Dean.

Little did she know what they would be walking into.


	10. Sweet Little Omega, Sweet Broken Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary and John have brought Dean some treasured items from his childhood, and Mary gets her hands on an item that could help or break Dean's psyche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 3,746  
> Character Count: 20,149

"Sweet little omega." Her voice was soft and sweet. It slowly pulled Dean from his sleep. "Sweet, stupid, naive, little omega."

"Alpha?" He looked to the red-headed woman, frowning. What had he done this time?

"You chose another alpha over me?" She sat next to him, gesturing to the lab coat that was still draped over him from earlier.

"No Alpha...was tired...'nd cold." Dean pulled the white coat up over his shoulder, nuzzling it and smiling at the scent. "Honey."

He was content and slowly falling back asleep. Until the coat was ripped off him and he was dragged from the bed by his hair. He cried and grabbed at her hand, trying to pry her fingers out of his hair. But she was pissed, she was ruthless and brutal. She kept hitting him and throwing him against the wall. After a loud yelp, his angel appeared in the doorway.

Dean cried and slumped down against the wall before grabbing at his throat to pry Abaddon's hand away. In a moment his angel was in front of him, talking and grabbing at his hands to pull them away. He cried and quickly flung himself into the doctor's arm, begging for him not to let Abaddon get to him.

After a few minutes, he was back in bed, white coat laid over him. Dean didn't understand how he got there or why he was suddenly drained. But his angel was holding him again, stroking his hair softly. He fell asleep easily with the knowledge that his angel was watching over him.

"Sam," Castiel sighed into the phone. "It's about Dean."

"What? What about Dean? Is he okay?" The lawyer panicked while sitting up.

"He...he is well physically but he keeps having...episodes for lack of a better term." The doctor looked back to the room, looking to the lump under his lab coat.

"Episodes? Cas, what does that mean?" Sam frowned. "What's going on with my brother?"

"He keeps having panic attacks and begging for Abaddon not to hurt him." He tried to explain it better for Sam, but he wasn't quite sure how to describe what was happening to the omega.

"Like that morning?" The younger Winchester brother leaned back against the headboard of his bed, running a hand down his face.

"Yes, but each episode is a bit worse than the last. I fear what might happen." Castiel leaned forward, ready to rush to Dean's side watching the figure in the bed shift.

"Jess needs me. Can you keep me updated? I don't have time to get up there."

"Of course. I'll be here." Castiel hung up and slipped his phone back into his pocket, reaching up to loosen his tie.

To kill some time he decided to do one last check-in on the omegas for the night. Most of them were almost completely healed, minus the ones that had major surgeries and broken bones. And they all said they felt better with the group, said it was helping them heal mentally. Castiel was glad to hear that. It gave him a little hope that if he could get Dean to go to group that it would help him.

They all said they were getting better. They all seemed to be getting better. Even Gabriel agreed. So Castiel didn't understand why they all started to have episodes like Dean's, starting within a few days of each other. It only made Castiel's suspicions grow. What could cause all of them to start panicking?

The brunette girl who only spoke a few words at a time for example. She had been doing well with people. She didn't flinch, she no longer would whimper when touched. But now she would cry and tremble when someone simply walked into the room.

Why was this happening? What did all the omegas have in common? It was driving the doctor insane. He couldn't figure it out and it fault like it was his fault. He left to be selfish, and now the omegas were getting worse again.

Sam came up later in the week, finally catching a break to come to visit his brother. Along with him were his parents, his mate and his pup. Castiel stopped them before they could enter the omega's room. They weren't ready for this.

"We need to talk before anyone goes in," the doctor looked to all of them. "You need to be prepared."

"Prepared? What do you mean?" Mary frowned and gripped the small bag she was holding tightly.

"Dean..." He sighed and gestured them toward the conference room.

After all the adults were seated around the table Castiel took a deep breath. He explained that Dean's episodes had gotten worse and he was now on some antipsychotic medication that Gabriel believed would help get the episodes under control along with some sedatives and other medications. Castiel couldn't even be in the room when Dean had to be sedated, it made him feel sick.

Once everyone knew what they'd be walking into, they decided going in all together wouldn't be the best idea. Sam wanted to go first, get an idea of how bad his brother was before he let anyone else in. Castiel was going to walk him in, do a quick check on Dean while he was there.

The omega was currently watching a passing bird. He seemed to be very loopy but more relaxed than he had been as of late. He looked over to them and slowly smiled, reacting a bit slower than he did the last time Sam visited.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel smiled as they approached the side of the omega's bed. "I have Sam with me today."

"Hey, De." Sam looked over his older brother and gave a small smile. Dean looked like crap.

"Angel, 'm hungry." Dean didn't even acknowledge Sam, which made the lawyer feel worse.

"I can bring you some food. But first I'd like to check your bandages. May I?" He gently sat on the edge of Dean's bed.

"Mkay." The green-eyed man lazily turned his head to the side, looking down to his arm.

Castiel nodded and took a look. He decided he could change some of them. Dean was physically healing well, but mentally he was a mess. Without realizing it Castiel had accidentally grabbed one of the pediatrics bandaids. It had little flowers on it.

"Oh, I'm sorry Dean. I didn't realize which one I grabbed." He looked to the omega who was smiling cutely.

"I like it, Angel." The omega made a small purring sound.

"I'll go get you some food. Sam's going to stay with you." Castiel stood up.

"Could I get some jello?" Dean looked over, still making the purring sound. It seemed to calm both alphas without either knowing. "The blue one."

"Of course Dean." The doctor seemed to have a hard time denying the man anything.

Sam stayed with his brother while Castiel went to get the food. The lawyer looked over his brother, frowning at the restraints. He hated seeing his brother like this. But he hated that he hadn't been here to help the omega more. How could Dean have fallen so far?

"Dean?" Sam asked softly, sitting down in the chair beside Dean's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry." The omega looked over to Sam, eyes barely staying open. "And sleepy. Gonna sleep 'til Angel gets back."

"He'll be back soon Dean." He sighed and watched as his brother's eyes completely closed.

The lawyer felt like shit watching his brother. There was no way the omega could testify, the defense would rip him and the other omegas apart. Shaking his head he scolded himself for thinking of work instead of family. Standing he decided it would be better for someone else to be with Dean.

He went over to the family that was sitting in an area not too far from the omega's room. They all looked up at him as he dropped himself in the seat next to his mate. His mother looked to him and frowned, moving to kneel in front of him. She always knew how to make everything better. Sam thought it would be best if Mary went in next.

Castiel agreed with that. He reluctantly allowed Mary to bring the drugged man his food. The doctor didn't really want to but the beta was his mother and could most likely help Dean better than the doctor could. But he didn't want the green-eyed man to be upset with him.

Mary stepped into the room and carried the tray to the table. She looked at her oldest child and sighed softly. He looked horrible, like he hasn't eaten, slept or even moved in days. The beta wanted to fix it, make it better.

"Hi Dean," she smiled softly while sitting down gently next to him on the edge of the bed. "Are you awake?"

"Mhm," he lazily hummed in response before his eyes slowly opened. "Mom." Dean smiled.

"Dad and I brought you some stuff. Would you like to see them or would you like to eat first?" The beta gently pushed a strand of the dirty blonde hair from her son's face.

"Angel came?" The omega frowned and sat up a little more. "He didn't stay?"

"He did, and he tried to wake you. But you were so sleepy you didn't wake up." Mary lied, giving a gentle smile. Dean seemed to be more attached to this doctor than they realized.

Dean pouted while Mary undid the restraints on his right wrist, gently cradling it and rubbing the bruise slowly. She hated this. The restraints had been too tight and bruised when the male pulled. reaching over Mary undid his left wrist as well.

After she helped him feed himself, making sure he ate what he could. He seemed to love the jello. Mary would have to remember that. Blue jello, like the doctor's eyes. She smiled a little while watching the boy slowly chewing his last bite.

Grabbing the bag she had set in the chair she unzipped it and looked to Dean. He was watching her with his hands resting in his lap, still chewing slowly. Mary smiled a little, picturing him when he was younger sick in bed and asking her for things shyly.

"We thought some of this stuff would bring you some comfort and happy memories." She looked down at the bag. "It's stuff you use to love and cherish."

"Like what?" He sat up a little more, pulling the white lab coat the was on the bed around him.

"Your baseball jersey," she slowly pulled the shirt out and handled it to the outstretched hand of the male.

He seemed to stare at it for a moment, frowning. But as he traced the number on the back he began to smile. "Fifty-two, like Sammy's birthday."

Mary chuckled and nodded. Dean had been ecstatic when he first got his jersey, he brought it home and showed it off to the family. And each game the team won, Dean would say he played well because he had Sammy with him. She smiled and pulled out the blanket.

"Wow," he grinned and took the blanket, laying it over his lap. "We made this when I was like ten. Sammy did this stitch right here. Green because it was his favorite color." Dean pointed to the green stitch that stood out.

"He said it green was his favorite because you two would always get covered in grass from playing in the yard." Mary smiled while watching her son. It was relieving to see a smile on his face.

"We'd wrestle and play football. Then I taught him how to swing a bat. I remember."

Nodding she pulled out the bear and passed it to him. She watched as he carefully inspected the item before he frowned and looked up at her. Before he went missing he had lost the bear and hadn't been able to find it. Mary explained that Sam found it a few weeks after Dean vanished and it had been on his bed since.

Mary handed him a few of the photos from his desk, all still in their frames so he could put them on the bedside table. Dean set them up how he wanted before he held the picture of him and Sam in his hands. The beta frowned watching the male's eyes water.

"I wanna see Sammy," he looked up at his mom.

"Okay, I'll go get him." She stood and went to the door, waving Sam in.

Once the alpha entered the room he looked to his mother before looking at his brother. Mary whispered to him what happened before Sam swallowed and went over to the omega's bedside. Dean made Sam sit on the bed before he hugged the taller male tightly.

The two stayed in one another's arms for what seemed like a long time but was mere minutes. Dean was the first to pull away. He gently grabbed his brother's face and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears. They had a silent conversation just looking at each other, which made Mary smile because she could picture their schemes to get more dessert.

Sam nodded a little and leaned into the kiss the older of the two placed on his forehead. With a little chuckle, they both looked to their mother and smiled. For a moment Mary was speechless. They looked so much younger in each other's presence, they both looked genuinely happy too.

A little while later everyone was in the room, sitting around. Jess was in Sam's lap, Deanna was in Dean's arms, Mary was sitting at the end of Dean's bed and John was sitting in another chair on the other side of the bed. They were all talking and Dean seemed to be doing well. Until he started to stare off in the corner and hold Deanna closer to him.

"De?" Sam frowned a bit when he heard his pup squeak, Jess already getting up to check on her.

"Go away." Dean glared at the corner. "I don't want you here."

"Who are you talking to?" John looked at Dean then at the corner.

"Abbadon." The male growled and held the bay closer. "You can't take her!"

Everyone frowned and watched the beginning of an episode. Within minutes Dean was screaming. Jess took Deanna and got her out of the room. Sam and John had to hold Dean down while Mary rushed to get Castiel.

The doctor quickly entered and grimaced as he gave Dean a stronger sedative. Dean looked around as he slowly stopped thrashing and screaming, still mumbling about not letting Abbadon get Deanna. Sam and John restrained the male's hands again but made sure they weren't too tight.

Mary sat in the cafeteria, coffee in hand while staring down at the table. She was trying to piece together what triggered the episode Dean had. They had been having a nice conversation, Jess was telling her something about Deanna's birth and then Dean started to stare.

Sam had told them that Dean was in the room when Jess's water broke and wasn't going to let the nurses near her. But Jess had told him it was okay. Mary decided she wanted to talk with some people to try and figure out things about her oldest.

She went to the police station first. Sam had given them some of the details about how Dean was found, so Mary figured she'd talk with members from the group that raided the place. At first, no one was willing to talk until one of them offered to sit with her in a private room to discuss. He brought in a box with him. A box that had Dean's name written on it.

"Mrs. Winchester, before we start I want you to be absolutely sure you want to know. Because this is some dark stuff and Sam got one glimpse and lost his lunch." The man watched her closely.

"I need to know." She frowned. "Do you have children...?" she paused for his name.

"Benny. And no. My mate and I have decided not to have any just yet." Benny leaned back in his chair a little.

"Then you wouldn't understand." Mary shook her head and looked to the box. "What is that?"

"Recordings of some of the stuff that happened to Dean, an outfit and some other things." He opened the box and pulled some of the stuff out. "Now, I can't let you watch those tapes. I can't do that to you."

She took a deep breathe when the deputy pulled out the outfit from the box. It was what Dean was wearing the day he walked out of the house. Grease stained jeans from working on the car with John, a black shirt, his favorite red flannel and the necklace Sam gave him. Even the old sneakers that were falling apart. All of it was torn and cut up. Except for the necklace.

The necklace had a bit of blood on the amulet, the string looked darker and worn out. Mary sighed softly while she picked it up. The male was going to object but decided against it, this woman has been through enough and if she wants to hold her son's necklace who was he to deny her that?

The beta looked up at him and sighed. "What else is in there?"

"The tapes. Like I said, I can't let you watch them." He looked back to the box. "The other stuff was found in the room we found Dean in. There was a photo."

Mary felt sick when she saw the photo. It was of Dean kneeling beside a woman while cradling something that was wrapped in a bloody towel, looking up at the person behind the camera with a terrified expression. The points began to click together but she had to be absolutely sure.

She thanked the deputy before she headed to see some of the people that had been arrested when Dean was found. None of them were very cooperative until Mary told them what happened to the trio. Then she found out what they did with the pups after birth.

After forcing the omega to keep the baby through pregnancy once the pup was born, they were taken away. None of the omegas seen their pups again. That's why Dean got defensive when Jessica went into labor, he was trying to protect them. And talking about that must have triggered some bad memories in the form of a hallucination.

But if Dean was on antipsychotics, why was he still having hallucinations? Mary wanted to talk to Castiel and his brother, Dean's therapist. Maybe they know something and can help Mary piece things together to figure out the best plan to helping her son.

Sam was sitting by his brother's bedside, watching over the sleeping omega. Jess had taken Deanna and John back to their house. They figured it would be best to let Dean rest but Sam couldn't bring himself to leave him again. He blamed himself for Dean's drop, if he had been there maybe Dean would have been better.

He looked to the door when Castiel came back in to check on the sleeping male. They made eye contact before the doctor focused back on Dean. He checked Dean's meds, his vitals and even made sure his restraints weren't too tight.

The lawyer watched his friend and smiled softly. He's never witnessed the doctor behave like this around any other patients. Only Dean. The doctor seemed to spend a lot of time caring for Dean, of course he does check other patients but a lot of his time is with Dean.

It made Sam feel a bit better and it was easier for the doctor to convince him he should head home for the night. The lawyer still felt guilty about leaving Dean but he wanted to hold his mate and pup. As he was walking out his mother was walking in.

"Mom? Where have you been?" He frowned and stepped over to her.

"I needed some air, and then I started doing my own investigation into what's going on with Dean." She shrugged as if that were something anyone would do.

"Are you staying with Dean for the night? I've got to get home to Jess." Sam sighed softly while shaking his head. If his mother wanted to do something there was no one, not even his father, that could stop her.

"Yeah, I'll stay. Let your father know." The beta looked down at her hand. "I stopped by the police station and I took this." She held up the amulet that was in her closed hand.

Sam paused while looking at the amulet. He had gotten it from his uncle and had planned to give it to his father but John had to work Christmas that year. So he gave it to Dean and his older brother had never taken it off after letting Sam put it on him.

"Don't give that to him. It could make him panic." Sam's eyes snapped back to his mother's eyes. "You shouldn't have taken that. If the defense finds out it could ruin the case we have."

"Stop talking." Her eyes were telling Sam if he didn't shut up, he'd regret it. "If all you're thinking about is work, leave and don't come back until you can get your head out of your ass." And with that, she walked away from him headed toward the elevator.

He was left standing there speechless, watching his mother walk away from him. Going after her wouldn't be smart but he also didn't want to leave her here alone. With a sigh he decided she was a grown woman, she could handle herself while he went home to his family.

Sam hated what was going on. But maybe, just maybe, his mother could figure out what was going on with his brother and help more than he could. If she found anything, the lawyer could tell Benny and Jody and they could make it an official police investigation so the prosecution could use it to take down the omega ring.

His mother was right though. He had been more focused on himself, work and his family, he's let Dean down again. He could have helped his brother.

Sam just hoped Mary could help fix it before it was too late.


	11. Small Victories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and the other doctors try to find a way to help the omegas.  
> Meanwhile, Mary comes up with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 3,190  
> Character Count: 17,315
> 
> Thank you ChellyOne5, Arianllyn, SOOOmanycats, Eliiesamanddeanrgirl, and Destiel_Mythos for your suggestions and theories last chapter. They have been very inspirational and given me the motivation to continue to write. I look forward to reading more of them :)
> 
> Also, please feel free to criticize the work. Tell me what needs improving, what you liked and such. It'll only help the story. Thank you! :) 
> 
> On with the story!

The omegas were getting worse. Each one displaying similar yet slightly varying symptoms. Which made it hard to pinpoint what was going on. It was driving all the doctors mad, none of them could figure out what was going on with them. So they split off to create ideas before coming back together.

Castiel had sat down and made a list of everything the omegas had in common. It was quite longer than he expected it to be. Too long to work with, so he decided he'd worked on narrowing it down. First, he'd start with the people they came in contact a little while before the episodes started and since then. He crossed a lot of names off the list before he narrowed it down to just a few names.

There were a few new nurses on the floor. Adam Milligan, Gordan Walker, Bela Talbot, and Cassie Robinson. They had been hired during the doctor's last breakaway. He didn't have a chance to get to know them personally so he was suspicious of them. Could one of them be doing something to the omegas? Castiel decided this was going to be his main theory and he'd have to investigate to get his answers.

Cassie Robinson was sweet and showed genuine compassion toward the omegas. Castiel didn't believe she would do anything to hurt them. And her record was squeaky clean. She seemed to be a good addition to the care team for the omegas. After they got this figured out he'd like to get to know her better. 

Bela Talbot seemed to be hard and snarky but when she was alone with the patients she showed a kindness the doctor hadn't witnessed even the nurses that had been working with him for a few years. Castiel didn't believe it could be her either. Her record wasn't very clean and some supplies have come up missing since she arrived so he didn't cross her off the list just yet. He could be wrong about her.

Gordan Walker seemed so wrong for the care team. How he got hired was beyond Castiel. The guy gave everyone the creeps. Even when in the rooms with the omegas he was a dick. One omega screamed until he left the room. Maybe it was him. Maybe he was doing something to the omegas. He was a jerk overall, but could he be doing something to Dean to get at Sam and doing things to the other omegas to cover his tracks? 

Adam Milligan seemed like a good kid, young fresh out of college. He was compassionate, he took the time to get to know each of the omegas and parts of their stories so he knew how to act around certain ones. Castiel couldn't see him being the one doing this to the omegas. 

Then Castiel realized, he didn't even know what was going on with the omegas. How could he figure out the who when he didn't know the what? With a sigh, he leaned back and looked over each of the doors. Mary had given him and Gabriel the idea that something was going on before everything started, and now it was happening.

Sam had just come in to prepare the omegas for the trail and their testimonies. That made Castiel pause. There was a motive. Sabotage the trials. So who had connections with Nick and the other sick bastards? He had been keeping his investigation to himself and Tessa, a nurse who had been with him since he arrived, but maybe it was time to bring Sam into this.

"Sam, may I speak with you privately?" He stood from where he had been sitting behind the counter.

"Yeah sure Cas." The lawyer walked over and followed the doctor into the conference room.

"You can not tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. I don't know anything for certain yet. And I don't want the other doctors to freak out." He sat down in one of the chairs, setting the folder he had been carrying everywhere with him down.

"Should I be scared," Sam half-joked with a small laugh before he saw the expression on his friend's face. "I guess not. What is it?"

Castiel took a deep breath before he explained what he had been investigating over the past two weeks. What he had been doing to figure out what he could. Just that morning he ordered blood tests on all the omegas to see if that showed anything. Now he was waiting on the results. Which arrived just as he finished speaking.

"Doctor Novak?" Tessa knocked and opened the door, holding a few manila folders. "I have those tests you ordered."

"Thank you, Tessa." He took them and set them on the table before opening one and dived into reading through them.

Sam observed his friend before deciding he should review the notes of the case. So far they had a pretty solid case and Missouri believed they would win. The team of lawyers all felt confident in their case. Well, that was until they learned about the omegas panic attacks now Sam was here to do damage control. And now Castiel had provided possible reasoning.

"Oh my." Castiel looked up. "All of them have extremely low serotonin levels. That is the chemical responsible for happiness. Tessa, we need blood screenings on all of the raid omegas. A drop like this doesn't happen naturally."

"Could it be some drug?" The lawyer looked to the doctor. "Like, could someone be drugging the omegas?"

"One way to find out." He stood, gathering his files and leaving the room.

Castiel decided it would be best to test Dean first as he was the first to display symptoms. The male was still restrained, they had been taken off until he attacked a nurse during one of his episodes. The doctor hated it. But Dean seemed to calm down a lot when Castiel entered the room when he was panicking.

Dean was currently sitting up as best he could and wiggling around. Both alphas choked on the heavy scent of fear that filled the room. Sam had to leave the room while Castiel resorted to breathing through his mouth to try to calm the omega.

Once the doctor's hand was on his shoulder, Dean completely relaxed and laid back. He had no clue why the omega only calmed like this when it was just them. Well, that was a lie. Castiel had a suspicion that he didn't like.

"Hello, Dean." He gave a soft smile and watched the omega turn his head and lean into the hand that was still on his shoulder. "Are you alright now?"

"Mhm," Dean gave a soft hum. He hadn't been talking the last few days.

"Dean, could I draw some blood from you? I want to make sure you're doing good." Castiel looked over the male's face when he whined and shook his head. "Okay, I won't. I'll just sit here with you for now."

That seemed to be enough for Dean to completely relax and rest. He was wearing the jersey his mother brought and the bear was tucked under his arm. The items seemed to help the omega a little until the episodes got worse.

Castiel didn't believe this was something the omegas could control. Suddenly, something clicked in his head. He stood quickly and walked out. Sam looked a bit weirded out as he watched the doctor go straight to the nurse from before.

"Page all of the doctors working with the omegas, conference room. Now." He told her before going back to the room.

Within minutes all the doctors were sitting around the table, watching Castiel who was shaking his head as if he was angry. But his scent wasn't angry or irritated. He wasn't giving off a scent. They were all focused on him.

"Dean started with the episodes first. When he was found, he wasn't with the rest of the omegas. He was somewhere else, right?" The doctor looked around at all of them. They had all read the reports to try and figure out what their patients needed.

"Castiel, what does that have to do with the others?" Anna frowned while watching her colleague. "How does where they were found matter?"

"Were they any abnormalities on any x-rays or MRIs?" The raven-haired male grabbed the back of the chair he was standing in front of.

"Actually, yes. With a few of them. We didn't check the others but there were these things that looked like a chip you would put in a dog...holy crap." One of the other doctors, Cara Roberts a girl Castiel enjoyed working with, looked up at him.

"We need to check all of the omegas and get those removed." He looked around at the group and sighed softly. "I don't know if it will help the episodes, but I hope it will make it even a degree better."

All of the doctors stood and went off to a patient. Castiel chose Dean because the green-eyed omega was more comfortable with him than the other doctors. He was hoping, praying even, that they could figure out what was going on and that they could fix it. Because all of these omegas deserved a chance at healing.

A few hours later everyone was back in the conference, sharing their findings. Turns out all of the omegas have not one but two chips placed in their bodies. One was implanted just about the left hip and the other was in the back of their necks.

There was some speculation on rather they should remove the chips or not. They don't know what the chips do, don't know if it will hurt the omegas more or if it will help. However, all of the doctors agreed the risk was worth it, hoping it will help their patients.

Castiel informed the Winchester family as to what was happening with Dean and consent was expressed. Dean was nervous when the group came in to prepare him. He cried out and thrashed, still not using words just sounds of distress. It continued until Castiel and Gabriel came in.

"Hey Deano," Gabriel smiled while sitting next to the green-eyed male. "How are you doing?"

The omega whimpered while trembling, eyes darting between the two brothers. Castiel took a seat on the other side of Dean's bed and took a deep breath through his nose, trying to avoid the nauseating scent of fear.

"We're not going to hurt you buddy. You see, the bad guys put these some things inside your body. And we think it will make it better if we remove them." The therapist explained while carefully taking the omega's hand out of the restraint. "Would you feel better if Cassie and I helped you instead of all those people?"

To this Dean nodded and looked up to Castiel, opening his mouth to speak but all that came out was a small whine. It made the alpha want to pull the omega close and comfort him. Gabriel must have noticed because he had that look in his eyes.

The same look he gave his brother when the alpha first met her. And the look he gave Castiel after he found out his brother had mated. Castiel could not think of that right now. He had to focus himself on the work, not just Dean but the others as well.

"It's okay Dean, we can do it if that makes you feel better. But it has to be done. These things could be hurting you and we're hoping once we get them out your health, both psychically and mentally will improve." Castiel looked down at the omega's wrist and gently held his hand.

"Angel," the first word Dean had uttered since his episode with his family. It made blue meet green quickly. "Please."

"What do you need Dean? Anything." The raven-haired man observed the twisted features of the male laying beside him.

"You." Dean whispered while lifting his hand to slowly grab onto the white lab coat the doctor had let him use a few times. It smelled really good. Thunderstorms and honey. Mixed it oddly smelled intoxicating.

Gabriel looked to his brother and gestured for him to do something with the omega. The beta was watching the interaction and he could tell there was something more going on than just a doctor-patient relationship. But both of them seemed blind to whatever was going on.

Maybe it was the trauma Dean had been through that made him standoffish when it came to other alphas. maybe it was what happened to Castiel's mate. Either way, they seemed to both be fighting whatever was developing between them.

"Okay, Dean." The words shocked the therapist, he didn't expect that to come from his brother. But the alpha stood up and shrugged off his coat before letting Dean put it on. The omega visibly relaxed once the fabric was wrapped around him.

After roughly an hour of Castiel talking to Dean the green-eyed man finally agreed to let them remove the devices inside his body. He was scared it would hurt. But Castiel stayed by his side and talked to him through the whole thing. It didn't take to long and when they returned Dean to his room Mary was waiting there.

She smiled and stood when they entered. Dean leaned forward a bit and tentatively reached out to hold his mother's hand. Castiel observed before nodding to Mary and takin his leave. He needed to figure out what those devices were and if they were affecting the omegas.

Mary had been investigating for a while and each thing she found made her more mad and sick to her stomach. The things these people had been doing to these innocent omegas, to her baby. She wanted to track down every one of them and make them pay like John made the trio pay. Except worse.

After watching one of the tapes she smuggled out of the police station she managed to piece some more stuff together. Like why Dean seems to want to be around an alpha. Through the years he had been moved around until Abbadon took him in.

She treated him differently than all the others. He seemed to be her favorite. But they never mated. Dean seemed to be in love with her but also terrified of her. And with her gone, he needed to cling to a new alpha.

Sam was mated and his brother and the other alphas Dean has contact with are the doctors. After what happened with Nick, Mary hated any alpha or even beta doctor going near Dean. But her child was latching onto Castiel.

That's why Mary found herself sitting by Dean's empty bed waiting for them to return. She needed to speak with Castiel about how Dean had unhealthily attached to the doctor. Dean is not well mentally and doesn't realize how bad it could be for his mind.

She stood with a smile when the two entered the room. She walked over to take her son's outstretched hand. He seemed to be tired and loopy from whatever they had just done.

"Hi Dean," the beta smiled and helped the doctor get him back into bed and covered up. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." The male whispered and nuzzled into the blankets.

Mary gently pushed back a strand of Dean's hair before leaning down to kiss his forehead. "Sleep baby. Angels are watching over you."

The omega made a soft sound before he turned his head to the side, nuzzling into the pillow some. It only took a few minutes for Dean to fall asleep. Once he was out, Mary looked to the doctor that was still standing next to Dean observing the scene.

The mother gestured to the hall before both exited the room quietly as to not disturb the sleeping male. Once the door was closed Mary turned her gaze to Castiel and narrowed her eyes.

"Ma'am?" He cleared his throat and shifted nervously.

"Dean is in a state where he will latch onto anyone. And you seem to be that person." She crossed her arms over her chest while watching the doctor's reactions.

"I didn't realize." He frowned and looked back to the door.

"He's my son. We just got him back. And he's trying to heal himself to quickly. Everyone is pushing him to get better. So are you." The mother sighed and let her arms fall. "I need you to back off."

"That isn't my intention. I want Dean to heal yes, but I wouldn't force him to. He's my patient. I want all of my patients to heal. It takes time I know that." Castiel looked back to the woman quickly.

"You don't know, do you?" Mary looked up at him and shook her head slowly. "Your scent matches Dean's every time you enter the room. At the mention of you, he perks up. And that's going to end up hurting him after."

"After what?" He tilted his head to the side a little. 

"After we take him back home once this trail business is done."

"He'll still be in town though." The alpha stepped forward, it wasn't a question like it was meant to come out. It came out as a demand.

"No. He'll be in Kansas." Mary ended the conversation at that and went back to her son's side.

Dean kept getting hurt here. At home, she could protect him. She could help him heal without people forcing it on him. The doctors at the hospital hadn't been there to prevent what was happening to the omegas. They hadn't prevented that Nick guy from hurting Dean any farther.

At home, it would just be him and his parents. John may be tense at first with Dean being back at the house but he'd relax soon enough. And Mary believed it was the best thing for her son. Sam and Jess were welcome to come to visit but Dean needed to get out of here.

He won't like being away from Castiel but Mary hoped he'd realize how important it was for him to heal before he went any farther with the doctor. Thinking of the doctor made Mary smile a little.

She always told Dean that angels were watching over him. Dean called Castiel angel. And the doctor did watch over him. But Dean still ended up getting hurt again. Mary hoped that being away from everything that had happened would allow the omega to truly heal without faking.

Dean stirred a bit in his sleep, whimpering and reaching out. Mary leaned forward and gently took his hand. Whispering soothing things she carefully laid next to him and pulled him close. Dean relaxed again and laid his head on his mother's shoulder, heading back to sleep.

Mary had told John that she wanted to bring Dean home and he had agreed. He would be telling Sam when the trial was over. Dean needed a better environment to heal in. 

Better than a hovering alpha that wasn't there when Dean needed him.


	12. Change Can Be Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean spends time with his family and the group as preparations for the trial begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count 3,000  
> Character Count: 15,948

Dean had slept for hours after he returned to his room. When his eyes finally opened up, the sun was shining through the window and filling the room with a beautiful orange glow that gave an aurora of peace. He smiled softly and peeked around, looking for anyone. No one was in the room with him which gave him the courage to carefully get up and headed to the restroom.

After he did his business, he stared at the shower for a few minutes before he shrugged off the too big gown he had been wearing. Stepping under the warm spray the sandy-haired male released a satisfied sigh. He couldn't remember the last time he had been able to shower with warm water by himself without someone in the same room, watching him.

That ended with knocking at the door. He yelped and fell to the floor, pulling his legs close to protect his middle while his arms moved up to protect his head. His breathing picked up as he started to apologize and plea when the door opened up.

"Oh Dean," Mary gasped softly and moved over, shutting the water off. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Dean whimpered and slowly peeked out through his arm to see who it was. Seeing his mother he whined and dropped his arms, still trying to calm his breathing. "Mom."

"I'm right here baby." She moved over, sitting down next to him. Getting her bottom soaked in the process.

He turned and leaned into his mother, legs still pulled to his chest with his arms not wrapped around them. After a few minutes, his breathing began to calm. Mary managed to get Dean up and wrapped up in a towel. She made sure he was okay before going to ask the nurse for some clothes so Dean could change.

After she came back she let him dress by himself while she started to think of the plan to bring Dean back to Kansas. She was standing by the chair her purse had been placed in when Dean came out slowly while looking around the room. The sight of him in a white t-shirt and blue pants made her stare in awe. Her baby was broken from years of abuse but somehow he still managed to look so innocent and it made her chest tighten a little.

"You need a haircut." Mary chuckled, looking over him. "I can do it if you'd like."

Dean brought a hand up to touch his hair. "We can cut it?" He seemed baffled by the idea like no one had allowed him to cut it. Though that seemed accurate as his hair was almost as long as Mary's.

"If that's what you want." She set her phone down, turning to face him and really look over him.

"Please?" He looked to her with wide pleading eyes. "I'll do whatever, I swear. Anything!"

"All you have to do is sit still when I do it. I'll call your father and have him bring up my stuff."

"Is Sammy coming too?" The older of the brothers perked up a little as he walked back to the bed, pulling on his jersey and buttoning it up.

"I can ask." She smiled softly, watching him pick up his blanket and wrap it around himself.

The omega got back into bed, pulling his bear close to him and nuzzling it against his neck as he scent marked it. His eyes got a bit hooded as he continued, starting to purr softly. It was so relaxing, Mary wanted to sit and hold her child close but didn't want to upset him in any way.

John arrived twenty minutes later, quietly entering the room. He was nervous his presence would make Dean panic. The feeling left when he saw the bright smile his son was wearing with the way the sunlight landed on his skin, looking right at him. It knocked the breath out of John and all he could see was six year old Dean smiling up at him in the sunlight after he caught his first fish.

Mary looked at John and smiled softly. She explained that they were just told that Dean was getting better and would most likely continue on this track. The alpha smiled softly while walking over and handing his mate her bag. She set it down before excusing herself to use the bathroom, leaving John alone with Dean.

"Hey, Dean." He smiled softly while looking over his boy's face.

"Hi, Dad." The omega beamed up at his father. "Mom's going to cut my hair."

"Really?" John sat down in the chair after dragging it closer to the bed. "Do you know how you want it styled yet?"

"Mhm," Dean hummed and showed him the picture of him and Sam. "Like this."

"You always did look good with that style." The alpha smiled softly.

"No, like Sam's." He pouted and looked at the picture. "Gabe said I should take small steps getting back to me before...somethings may never be the same but Gabe said that's okay. But I'm not ready to go that far. Not yet."

"It's just hair Dean." John raised an eyebrow, not understanding the importance behind it. He frowned as he watched the omega's expression change.

Dean's bright happy mood was gone when Mary came out of the bathroom. She paused and looked between them then stared at John. He looked back to her and shrugged. The omega set the picture back on the bedside table before pulling his cowboy blanket up over his head after turning away from them.

Castiel entered a few minutes later, carrying a tray of food. The first thing Mary notices was the four cups of blue jello. He paused looking up at the omega's parents, flashing back to Mary's words in the hall the previous night. He cleared his throat and set the tray down.

"I was just bringing him lunch." Castiel wouldn't even look at Mary or John. He could barely look at the lump under the blanket.

"Now you can go." Mary crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes.

"Angel?" Dean's small wavering voice came from an opening in the blanket where the doctor could just barely see bright sparkling green orbs.

The sight made the doctor's heart break a little more. He wanted to get into the bed next to Dean and hold him close. But he doubted Mary or even John would allow that. The sound of how choked up he was on tears is what made Castiel move closer to the omega. Consequences be damned. 

He shrugged off his lab coat and laid it over Dean, gently holding his hand. "I'm right here Dean."

"Don't wanna no more." He whispered, a tear falling from his eye that was wiped away by his angel's thumb.

"Don't want what Dean?" The doctor rested his hand against the man's cheek gently.

"Cut." Was all he got before the blanket was pulled tightly around him again.

He looked to Mary to find her torn between wanting to murder the doctor and thank him. John gestured for them to go to the hallway. After making sure Dean would be okay for a few moments the doctor stood and followed the parents into the hallway.

Mary explained Dean had asked for his hair to be cut. John sighed and told them about the conversation about it before Mary came out of the bathroom. Both beta and doctor looked at the alpha and stared.

"What?" He shrugged, causing his mate to scoff and the doctor to walk off smelling irritated. 

A few minutes later the doctor returned with Dean's therapist and had Gabriel explain why the small things were important to Dean and how important it was that he had the support of those around him, even if they thought it was stupid. As he finished explaining Sam and Jess arrived. The omega wasted no time in slipping passed the group outside the room and entering, going over to Dean's side.

"You've got a little visitor." Jess smiled softly, baby Deanna peeking her little eyes open to look around. Once her eyes landed on the bowlegged omega they widened as she yelled happily.

Dean peeked out and looked up at Jess before pulling the blanket back and sitting up. He moved over so she could sit with him. The omegas talked quietly and watched the pup in Dean's arms while the rest of the family spoke in the hallway. Deanna was babbling softly and looking at her uncle with a big, chubby-cheeked grin. It absolutely melted the omegas hearts. 

"Hard to believe she's almost two months already." Jess sighed softly while watching her daughter play with one of the red buttons on the jersey Dean was wearing.

"It's been that long already?" Dean looked to her with wide eyes. He was use to days, weeks, even months going by without knowing and it was nothing. But this...he had been mostly free for two months.

"Mhm." She watched as her pup yawned and smacked her tiny lips together. "Sam's been pushing his lawyer friends and cop friends on the omega case. Said the trial would be ready as soon as all of the omegas are emotionally cleared by a therapist."

"Gabe has to clear us?" He looked to his niece, smiling softly. He silently promised that he would protect her innocence with everything he had. Nothing was going to get to her as long as he was around.

"That's what Sam said. Has anyone said anything to you about it yet?" She looked to him, resting her head against his shoulder a little bit.

"No...Cas has kind of been avoiding me and I don't go to the group anymore. Gabe comes in sometimes but it's mostly Mom that sits with me." The male omega kept his eyes trained on the pup in his arms.

"Well, I guess Deanna and I will have to start coming up more. As much as I love your parents, if I spend one more day at home with your father I might just have to lock him in the basement." It was her serious tone that made Dean burst out laughing, Jess joining in a few moments later.

The sound of the omegas laughing had the five outside the room turning to look. It was a sight that made everyone smile. Until Castiel remembered he wouldn't have much time to see many more of those scenes before Dean was taken away, out of state. He sighed softly and shook his head. He told the others he had to go check on his patients before he left.

How was Castiel going to deal with Dean being gone? Castiel scowled at himself for even thinking that. He wasn't doing anything with Dean here. All he kept doing was making things worse for the omega. That was the exact opposite of what he was trying to do. He wanted to help the male omega, he didn't want to continue to hurt him. The alpha shook his head while going in to see the first patient in his rounds. 

It took Gabriel another two months to clear all of the omegas from the raid for trial. Most were terrified they'd mess up so they did practice runs with Sam acting as the defense. They started a few days after Jess told Dean about the trial. But Dean still didn't show. Not until all of the omegas came to his room and begged him to come back.

Most of them knew Dean or knew of him through stories that were told while in captivity. Dean was like an older sibling to all of them, he'd taken punishments for them, stole bits of food for them, and convinced Abaddon to give them a break if they were too sick. They wanted to do something in return for him. After he agreed for one meeting, Gabriel got clearance from all the doctors to do a meeting at a close-by park. 

There had been some officers that blocked off the area and made sure no one could get to them so they felt safer. It made Dean smile watching the expressions on the other omegas faces as they sat in the grass and played around a little. They never got to experience this while in captivity.

"Thank you," one of the younger girls hugged Dean's side. "We wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you."

Dean looked down at her and smiled and before he knew it everyone was hugging him. It led to one big pile of happy purring omegas. Until they heard a dog's bark. They all looked over to see Castiel walking over with a fluffy dog who was wagging its tail very fast. Everyone jumped up and rushed to see the fluffy creature.

The male omega turned his head away from the sight and stayed where he was seated. He didn't want to look at the doctor after what happened when they went to lunch a few weeks ago. Green hadn't met blue since. And it made the omega's chest ache.

A few minutes later Sam, Jess, and Deanna arrived. While the omegas got comfortable Castiel let Tucker off his leash so he could wander around the omegas. He looked good in just jeans and a red hoodie, Dean wanted to see more of the alpha but wouldn't look up at him. It hurt to know that the alpha didn't want him like the omega wanted the doctor.

When they got back to the hospital they went to their normal group room and hung out there. A romantic movie was playing at the request of some of the group, nurses brought them snacks and Mary was doing haircuts in the back of the room. Jess was helping style beside her. All the omegas loved it, loved the big cuddle pile they had going on. It had been a great day overall.

The next day they did a practice run again. And they realized none of them could do this alone, they always had someone right by their side. Sam tried to get them to do it alone but it was too much for the omegas at once. So they came up with a way to compromise.

They decided to use the buddy system. Two omegas would go with each other to the stand to testify. Sam cleared it with the court and they agreed it would be best. Everyone had a partner, everyone but Dean. So two girls, Claire and a much younger girl they call Lily, stuck by him. 

Claire was in her midteens and still had a lot of spark in her, she hadn't been in the trade for more than a few months so she hadn't been completely broken. Lily had been the pup of an omega Dean knew when he first was taken. She was only seven and knew nothing but the trade. She did know Dean though, and she clung to him every chance she got. Dean tried to protect her as best he could.

He had helped them all one way or another, and they planned that after the trial they would continue to help each other. Even if they got separated, they'd find a way to help. Dean believed in that. It was what got him through all the prep for the trial.

Claire and Lily stuck by his side through everything. They were even there to comfort him after the lunch date. The girls were as protective of him as he was of them. He loved them a lot more than he led them to believe.

The courtroom was packed full. There were people standing around the pews to watch the development of the case. The back was lined with cameras from different news channels. All of the omegas from the raid were all huddled together in the first pew on the left side of the room. They kept whispering encouraging things to each other, praying softly too.

Dean sat between Claire and Lily, both holding onto his arms. They talked about the trial in the group but now that it was happening, none of them felt comfortable leaving each other's side. Even with their pairs, they still felt the need to travel in a group. So if one omega had to use the restroom two pairs would go.

The quiet chattering in the room fell silent as they all stood when the judge walked in. He looked kind of mean and Dean was nervous he'd side with the defense. Everyone was seated again and the defense stood to give their opening statement. All of the omegas cuddled closer and held onto each other while listening.

Sam couldn't be in the room as a lawyer, so he was there as support. The Winchester family sat in the pew behind the omegas with what family had been found for them. Deanna was cradled against his chest as he watched and listened to what was going on.

The Milton family were the defense lawyers, the dirtiest in the city. They won just about every case they worked. Zachariah, a big man that gave off head alpha scents, and his son Michael, a man who gave off alpha scents but even stronger than Zachariah. They paid off judges and jurors to get their way, to win their cases. With this being such a high profile case, Sam wasn't surprised they were on it. But they had another thing coming if they thought they could beat Missouri Mousley. This woman was the best of the best, there was no doubt in the alpha's mind that his boss would win this case.

There were some doubts in Dean's mind as he stared at the defense lawyers and their clients, locking eyes with the devil again.

Could they win this? And why did that one lawyer look so familiar?


	13. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial begins but so does something else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not posting. Time management is hard. I graduated high school, I got a full-time job, and now I am taking college classes online. I'm not going to make any promises on when the next chapter will be. Thank you to those who have stuck around. I do have the rest of the story laid out, I just need time to write it out.

The courtroom had fallen silent as the prosecution gave their opening statement, portraying the omegas as weak and helpless when they had been taken from their loved ones. Weak and helpless to defend themselves against such strong alphas. Dean hated the thought, he hadn't been weak or helpless when he was taken. He had been careless, he was so focused on getting out of there he had thrown away everything he had been taught about alphas when it came to male omegas. Missouri continued to speak and go on about the case before taking her seat.

The defense team whispered to themselves before one stood up and buttoned his suit jacket. Dean tracked the movement of the smaller defense lawyer, who ran his hands down his front to smooth the wrinkles in his jacket. Black hair perfectly styled, suit perfectly fitted. He was the definition of perfect. The omega watched as he walked casually to the jury. As soon as he started to speak, Dean froze.

"Such a little slut," it had whispered in his ear. "All spread out, soaking with slick. I bet you'd please me well if I were to buy you off Abby."

"Take it," it growled before a harsh whip stung Dean's stomach.

Dean stood abruptly, pale and nauseous with all eyes on him as he rushed out of the courtroom as fast as he could. He barely made it to the nearest trash can before losing what little breakfast he had managed to eat that morning. Even with a now empty stomach, the waves kept coming. Gabriel was by his side when he managed to stop dry heaving.

The beta wrapped a gentle arm around the omega as he started to sob uncontrollably, providing a handkerchief to wipe away tears and saliva. His chest felt too tight and he felt like he'd be sick again, his head was now pounding as images and sounds flashed. Everything was shaking and his vision was blurred. They slowly sank to the floor as Dean leaned his head against the therapist's shoulder, hiding his face from those that were staring as they passed by.

"I was about sixteen when I met my ex," Gabe started slowly. "Beautiful alpha, she was perfect. At first, it was all puppy love but that started to fade about three months in. Before I knew it she had become abusive. Verbally, physically, sexually. Anything to hurt me. And she got off on it."

"I left her after Castiel came over for a visit. He found me chained to a heater in the living room with my mouth gagged. We had been together for two years. One of the things she liked to do was blindfold me and let her friends have a go." He looked to Dean and sighed softly. 

"One of them was worse than she was. He'd do so many unspeakable things, I prayed it'd kill me so it would end sooner. A few months after I left I heard him talking at my counselor's office. He was a counselor for abused kids. How ironic is that? I reacted much like you just did when I heard his voice again." He gave a small smile. "And I beat the shit out of him, in the middle of the office. Surrounded by a bunch of kids. I broke his nose and he lost three teeth. Cas had to bail me out the next day."

Dean listened to Gabriel speak, turning his head to watch the feet of passing people. Gabriel was abused too, that made a lot of sense to Dean with how he was in the group. Gabe understood them, understood how it felt. He was proof they could get better and he was showing them. But he hadn't told anyone this.

"I'm sorry," the omega whispered. "No one should have to go through this stuff but Abbadon did the same stuff to me. That lawyer was a frequent flyer. At first, he wanted one of the younger kids, but I wouldn't let him. The kid couldn't have been more than fourteen, he had just presented. So he took me. He could do anything as long as he paid for it. He liked whips and belts."

Just talking about it, Dean could feel the hands on his skin. He could feel the bite of the whip the lawyer liked to use on him, the one with the small spikes that would cut him when struck with the right force, to watch him jerk and flop around a bit to get away from the pain while being unable to move much in his restraints. "I have no proof it was really him though, I could just be overreacting."

"Dean," the beta began. "If you think there is even a small chance then you need to speak up about it. He hurt you, and he's defending those who have helped him do it. We're here to put people like him away so no one else gets hurt."

"But what if I'm wrong?" Deep down the omega knew he wasn't wrong. He did get a quick glimpse at him once. His blindfold had gotten loose and moved after Dean tossed his head side to side, trying to get away from the pain. It was bright and the man was quick to fix it when he noticed, but Dean saw.

Skin glistening in the light with a thin layer of sweat. Perfectly styled black hair with a strand that had fallen out of place while the man whipped the strapped down omega. Green eyes almost black with dilated pupils. The anger and arousal displayed on the alpha's expression. Dean could still picture that face when he closed his eyes.

With a shaky sigh, the male omega nodded his head and pushed some of his hair from his face. Mary had cut it as he wanted, he loved it. It was a bit shorter than he expected but he still loved it. One step closer to being him again, or what everyone thought was him. Dean didn't even know what was him anymore.

After a few minutes of breathing and talking about things that had calmed Dean during his panic attacks episodes, the pair returned to the courtroom. They took their seats and Dean tried his best not to be sick again as he listened to the man speak.

Today was just opening statements and a breakdown of how this was going to go. Tomorrow, the real work begins.

Two hours later the omegas had gathered in their "group room" as it had been deemed, back at the hospital. Everyone was worn out, no one felt like eating or doing much of anything. A movie was put on, they all changed out of their fancy clothes and ended up in one big cuddle pile. Dean had gone back to his room to change but hadn't returned yet.

Castiel had gone back to the hospital with the omegas to make sure they were all physically well. He was on his way out when he passed Dean's room and paused. There was a scent he couldn't pinpoint, something that made him want to be near Dean. Guilt and other strong emotions began to swirl in his chest, pulling at the strings of his heart as he thought of the consequences if he did.

"Hello Dean," he spoke softly when he entered the room as not to scare the male omega to much. "How are you doing?"

The man looked up from where he was sitting in the chair next to his bed and frowned, shaking his head. "What do you want Castiel?"

That hurt to the doctor. Dean hadn't referred to him as "Cas" or "Angel", he had never heard his full name come from the other man. Maybe there was too much damage to undo now for Castiel to try to fix.

"I'm a doctor and your my patient." He looked to the side, shifting his weight. "And we have...had a relationship."

"Relationship?" Dean stood up slowly, eyes trained on the doctor like a hunter going in for the kill. "We didn't have a relationship. You were the first person I saw when I woke up, you were the first alpha that didn't attack and hurt me. I trusted you. You left."

As the male stalked closer, Castiel got flashes of stories Sam had told of Dean. The one who would beat up anyone who messed with Sam, the one everyone thought would be alpha and even as an omega gave off very strong alpha vibes. It was arousing but it was also terrifying.

"Dean I-" he was cut off by soft lips pressing against his own.

His lips were softer than Castiel had pictured. And they were hungrily attacking his own. The hand that came up to his chest felt like fire, a fire that heated frozen places no one had been able to heat since her. He couldn't help but return the kiss while moving his arm around the omega's waist and pulling his flush against him. The small sound that came from the omega sent sparks to Castiel's alpha instincts. It felt amazing, but he had to stop this. He couldn't go alpha on Dean. 

Being this close to the omega the scents were strong. Arousal being one of the strongest. But there was one stronger than that. The smell he couldn't think of was clear.

Heat.


	14. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter

I am really sorry for making you guys wait so long. So much has gone on. It's hard to keep up with life. I don't want to say to much about it just it sucked. I am working on the next chapter and it's almost done. Hopefully by next week but like I said before I make no promises.

I am really sorry about this. And I do appreciate those that have been here since the beginning and are still here. I can't believe it's been over a year and only have 13 chapters. In the beginning, I was posting every day and now it's when I can. I am really sorry about that.

Thank you for the support!


	15. Explaintions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel experience something together yet apart. And when they finally sit down to have a talk, Castiel opens up about his past a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,824  
> Character Count: 15,157

What had he done?

He messed everything up.

Nothing would be how it use to.

Not after that.

"Cas?" Gabriel called as he entered his brother's home, looking around the dark entranceway.

Castiel had always been a neat freak, even when he was really young. Gabriel once walked in on his little brother organizing his toys by color, size, and liking. Since he'd always tease the younger.

But the home he was walking into was a mess. His brother's beloved trenchcoat he always wore was thrown down in the hall along with his keys and scattered papers. It was unnatural and threw up so many red flags for the therapist. His brother was always scary clean.

"Cassie?" The older of the two doctors called again as he looked around for the younger raven-haired man.

Tucker came trotting over from his spot by the back door and rubbed up against Gabriel's leg as he did anytime he saw the beta. The dog stretched before looking up at the human and wagging his tail. Tucker had been Gabriel's suggestion after Castiel moved to town, his brother needed someone, and Tucker was perfect.

The Dobermann-German Shepard mix had been a rescue. At first, Castiel didn't want him. But after spending a day with him and learning about his past, the alpha couldn't send him back to the shelter. He didn't have the heart for it.

"Where's Cas?" Gabriel ruffled his fur and smiled, looking down at the canine.

Tucker looked up at his owner's brother before leading him through the living room and into the study. Castiel was slouched down in his chair, shirtless with a cigarette between his fingers as he stared off in space. He hadn't shaved, his hair was everywhere and he reeked of rut. Gabriel plucked his nose and sighed softly.

"Cassie," he walked over to the desk and tapped his brother's shoulder.

Blue slowly turned to meet the hazel eyes of his beta brother. "...what?"

"You haven't answered your phone and you haven't shown up for work. I was worried about you." The beta looked over his brother's upper half, his lower being hidden under the slick dark wood desk.

"...I had a rut." He looked back to the window. The alpha hadn't experienced one since he lost his mate, it had been a few years.

The sensations, the need, the want. He hadn't felt anything like that since he lost her. The younger brother had become a workaholic and focused on anything but his personal life, despite his older brother's warning.

"I can see that. We should get you checked out. A rut after that long can be dangerous." The therapist took a seat in one of the chairs.

"No," his brother sighed while taking a drag off the cancer stick. "I'm fine."

Gabriel threw his hands up and scoffed, standing back up. "I get you lost Meg, I get that you loved her but you've got to move on! It's been six years! And now there's an omega that has scent matched with you and just had a natural heat for the first time in who knows how long and he's scared out of his mind!"

Castiel slowly turned to look at his brother again. Blue turned to ice as he put the nasty nicotine out while slowly standing. Gabriel silently thanked the gods that his brother had pants on before praying not to be harmed. His brother normally was never a violent person. He preferred to use his words rather than his second gender. And he was all alpha as he stood towering over the older of the two and it was terrifying when he used all of it.

The doctor slowly rounded the desk that had been between his brother and himself, using his height and putting his shoulders back defensively. "Don't," he growled, showing his teeth as he got close to the beta. "Talk about her like that."

"Cassie," Gabriel put a hand up and gently pushed back on the alpha's chest. "I'm just trying to make a point."

"Get out." The alpha showed more teeth as he shoved Gabriel away.

The beta didn't have to be told twice. He turned on his heel and left the house quickly. There was no way he'd get through to his brother at the moment. The alpha was smoking for fuck's sake. With a sigh, the beta got into his car and looked back to the front door that sheltered his younger brother.

"...she wouldn't want this Cassie." He whispered to himself as he started the car and began his drive back to the hospital.

Dean didn't really remember much after kissing Castiel. It was a blur of pain, hot flashes, want, and fear. The last time he had a heat...he couldn't even remember the last natural heat he had. It was probably back before he was taken. Heats were always exhausting but much worse when there wasn't an alpha there. He had to be moved to another room, secluded so the scents didn't bother the other patients. 

On the plus side though, he was told he could leave the hospital. He was healed enough to go. Sam had already arranged a room for him, unaware of their mother's plan. She hadn't spoken of it since she told Castiel in the hallway, only to explain to her mate what she wanted to happen. Even John was a bit skeptical about this plan. However, he knew better than to question his mate on something she felt so strongly about. And if this is what she thought was best for their child, then he'd back her play.

The omega sighed as he sat in the room they had moved him to and waited for someone to enter. He hadn't seen anyone since his heat started, since Cas. Dean looked down as he thought about the events that had transpired.

Dean slowly reached up and touched his lips, closing his eyes with a sigh. The feeling of the angel's lips was imprinted in his brain. As soon as they touched his own, the omega felt a sort of shock that raced through him and he felt alive again. He felt like himself before Abbadon and Alistair.

But as soon as the alpha pulled back, he fled. No words were spoken between the two. The omega would never forget the look on the doctor's face as he left though. How pained he looked, the glint of anger in his eye.

Through his heat, he'd cry out for the doctor. He didn't mean to but he can't control what happens to him during a heat. Drug-induced or natural, he had no control. His skin felt like it was burning, he felt empty inside, and all he wanted was his angel. Just wanted to see him.

Now that he was back in his room, he laid on his side so he couldn't stare at where he had kissed his angel and made him run away. Dean was always a fuck up, but this was his biggest fuck up. He couldn't get the look out of his head. Why did the doctor look pained? What was with the anger? Why did he just leave like that?

"Are you awake Dean?" Gabriel asked as he entered the room.

"Yeah," the omega sighed, still facing the window.

The beta walked over and dragged a chair closer to the bed before he sat down. "I went and saw Cas today."

"Don't care." Dean looked to the beta with a blank expression before looking back to the window.

"I think you will after I tell you what happened." Gabriel had a sly look on his face that piqued the omega's interest.

The therapist started describing what the place had looked like and how organized Castiel usually was. He went on to tell him about what he saw when he walked into the office. As the omega listened he didn't know what he should feel.

Castiel had a rut for the first time in six years after their kiss. And Dean had his first natural heat. Did the two have anything to do with each other? Was Dean just crazy and attaching to the doctor like he had heard his mother telling the doctor? Why did Castiel run off?

"He lost his mate," Gabriel sighed while looking down. Dean realized he had asked all of that out loud and was now sitting up with tears building up in his eyes. "Castiel hasn't healed from that. He won't let himself."

"What happened?" He frowned as he looked to the beta.

"She got killed because I wasn't there when she needed me." Castiel was standing in the doorway, eyes on his brother. "It's not your place to tell my business."

Both the omega and the beta looked over at him. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans and the red sweater he was wearing the day they were at the park. His hair was a mess, and very faintly Dean could smell rut. The doctor looked completely wrecked.

"You full-on frenched him and then ran away. You've pushed him away, over and over just to come back and get close and leave again. You are doing more damage than good." Gabriel stood. "I am always by your side little brother, but I will not let you lead him on to drop him again."

Dean watched the two, feeling even worse because he's caused the problem and now they're going to hate him for getting between them. He just wanted to get out of there and be with his family, he wanted to be surrounded by their love and warmth. He wanted to hold his niece.

Castiel looked over the two of them before looking back to his brother. Gabriel was right, logically he knew that. However, it pissed him off and he wanted to attack the older of the two. He looked over to Dean again when the omega burst into tears.

All of his anger disappeared as he walked over to the man's bedside, reaching a hand out only to stop at the look Gabriel gave him. He was hurting Dean. That was the last thing he wanted but he was, he had caused this man pain when he had promised to heal him. Gabriel was right. Castiel was only doing more damage.

Dean hid his face in the therapist's shoulder as he sobbed, gripping the man's shirt tight in his hand. Castiel had seen the man cry before, but this was different. It was a different kind of cry. And the doctor hated having the knowledge that he caused this. With a deep breath, he placed his hand on the omega's shoulder.

"Dean, I'm sorry." He frowned, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "It was not my intention to upset you. I did not intend to lead you on as Gabriel said."

"Then stop," green peaked out to meet blue for a second, and the sight stole Castiel's breath away. "Stop a-and talk to me. I've spe-spent enough time being manipulated and Gabe says I shouldn't le-let it keep happening."

The doctor let his hand fall to his lap, immediately missing the feel of the omega's warmth under it. "I don't talk about her," he sighed and shook his head, turning his eyes away from Dean's. "But for you, I can try."

Gabriel looked at his brother with a surprised look. He didn't expect that from his brother, never expected Castiel to open up and actually talk about what happened to Meg. With a look, he gently let go of Dean. "This is a conversation for the two of you. I'll be just outside if you need me."

The omega nodded and watched the therapist leave the room before his eyes turned back to his angel. "What was her name?" He asked softly, sitting up a bit.

"Meg," he smiled a little. "She was wonderful. We met in high school during our school production of It's a Wonderful Life. I played the angel and from then on she called me Clarence."

"That's adorable," Dean smiled, picturing a young Cas dressed up on stage.

"That's what everyone says." He looked back up to Dean for a moment before looking down. "We mated after we graduated, just before college started. She was going to be a nurse. We were going to open our own practice."

"What happened?" The sandy-haired male asked as he toyed with the strings on the other man's sweater.

Taking a deep breath, Castiel closed his eyes as he remembered her face before he left her that day. "I was supposed to have the day off and I wanted to check on a patient. I would only be gone for a few hours." He shook his head as his eyes watered. "I shouldn't have gone."

"Clarence, go." Meg smiled as she ran her fingers through her mate's hair. "You know you're going to be mad at yourself if you don't. I can handle myself, I'll be fine."

"I don't want to leave you alone, you could come with me." Castiel turned to look up at the woman.

"You know how I feel about hospitals right now." She placed his hand on her stomach where their first pup was growing. "We'll be safe."

Reluctantly, the man agreed and kissed his mate before he left the house. The patient he was checking on was an elderly beta who didn't have anyone to spend her birthday with so he was bringing her flowers and her favorite dessert. He had just set the stuff down when he felt it.

Stabbing pain on his mating bite that sent a burning sensation through him. Without a word and in a state of panic, Castiel ran from the building to find his mate. He had left her in their home so that's where he headed first.

Fighting through the pain he entered the two-story home, cautious as he looked around. The place was a mess, not at all how they kept it. The burning through his body and the pit in his stomach made him feel uneasy.

"Meg!" He called as he looked around before he froze at the sight in their dining room.

The pale blue walls were splattered with red, the table Castiel's brother helped him build broken. His eyes slowly looked over the room before he spotted the door to his home office had been broken and a pool of blood had formed on the floor. With a shaky breath, he stepped toward the room.

He felt his entire world crashing around him, a feeling of darkness slowly blanketing him. As he stepped into the room he let out a cry as his eyes fell upon his mate. A heart-wrenching cry loud enough the neighbor heard and called the police.

When the uniformed men entered the house, they were on alert. They followed the mess and sounds of sobs into the study where they found the mates. Alpha soaked in his omega's blood as he tried to help her, sobbing uncontrollably. Omega's bloody hand resting on her alpha's cheek as she tells him she'll be okay.

Four hours later they had to cuff him to a chair after he tried to attack the doctor who broke the news to him. He lost not only his mate but his pup too. And now he was cuffed to a chair with his mate's family yelling for him to be arrested. The alpha got quiet, expression blank as he stared down the hall he had last saw his mate.

"They wanted you arrested?" Dean frowned, lifting his head from where it had been laying on the alpha's shoulder.

"They thought I murdered her. Until I left town and the actual killers were caught." Castiel looked to Dean, sighing softly. "I moved here with Gabriel, became a doctor, started working with your brother a few years ago to help omegas. He told me about you."

"We're talking about you, not me." He laid his head back down, continuing to play with a few strands of the man's raven-colored hair.

"If you hadn't been for you I wouldn't have. Sam told me your story to convince me and it did." He let his eyes close again. "I felt something while he talked about you."

The omega stayed silent as he listened to his angel speak. His heart was hammering in his chest as he thought about what that could have meant.

"Do you know what a true mate is Dean?" Castiel asked softly.

"No." Dean shook his head.

"Your scent will perfectly match with your true mates, you can kind of feel them before you've even mated. Few people ever actually find their true mate." The doctor opened his eyes to look at the omega again.

"Why are you telling me this Cas?" He looked up to meet the doctor's eyes.

"I think you're my true mate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for any typos, mistakes, or plot holes. Please let me know if you find any or if you have any suggestions. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any typos or plot holes or any other mistakes. Let me know if you find any. Or if you have any suggestions for future chapters. Also, I don't have an updating schedule. But I'm hoping I can get into a regular habit of updating.


End file.
